I couldn't love you more
by Bullet Proof Soul
Summary: CH 11 IS UP!“I guess they failed to mention this,” said Vegeta in a low voice as he slowly took off the cloth that covered his sightless eyes. Bulma gasped in surprise, taking a step back. Vegeta was blind. VB KCC AU R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own dragonball z cause if I did I wouldnt be here right now -P.

**A/N:** Hello ppls, This is my first fan fic so be gentle . I've been reading a lot of books lately about fuedal japan and how interesting the culture is so I decided to write a Bulma/Vegeta fic set in fuedal japan. Hope you guys like it, don't forget to review!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The snowy landscape looked dark and foreboding, as the echo of clashing reverberated across the mountain side. The two men came at each other again and again, fiercely exchanging blows of both sword and fist.

The older man suddenly sank to the ground, unable to move, for exhaustion washed over him like a flood. The younger man sank to the round as well, and the two stared at one another in bewilderment.

"You have amazing skill," said the older man, his grey eyes piercing the younger man as he observed him. The younger man, still breathless from the fight, sat motionless and stared boldly back. His snow-white kimono, now soaked in blood, contrasted with his fiery ebony hair that stood up upon his head defiantly.

Slowly, the two men rose to their feet, swords in hand. The cold wind tore at the older man's already tattered kimono as the two men stood in silence, each studying the other. Suddenly the younger snarled and moved to strike at the old man's heart. However, just as Vegeta's sword pierced the man's heart, the man vengefully brought a dagger across his face, slashing his eyes. The young man howled in pain as he fell to the ground along side the old man.

As his vision went dark, he heard the man whisper a name with his dying breath.

"Bulma…"

That was the last thing Vegeta ever saw.

Bulma was in the training room when her best friend, Chi Chi, suddenly burst into the room. Bulma could tell from the sorrowful expression in Chi Chi's eyes that something was terribly wrong. Bulma immediately dropped her katana and ran over to the woman.

"Chi Chi, what's wrong?" asked Bulma, grabbing Chi Chi's arm to calm the shaking woman. Chi Chi's eyes filled with tears as she slowly said, "Bulma. . . your father is dead." Bulma stiffened and look incredulously into her eyes.

"Wh-what? What do you mean DEAD? I just saw him earlier today! How!" Bulma yelled, fighting back the tears that began to form in her cerulean eyes. "He was killed in a battle with the Saiyan-jin clan. I'm so sorry, Bulma," sobbed Chi Chi, enveloping Bulma in an embrace. Bulma let out a loud sob as she slowly sank to the ground.

"No! No! No! I won't believe you!" screamed Bulma, her tears falling freely to the floor.

Suddenly memories of her father began to fill her head. All the good times they had spent together were now over. Bulma collapsed into Chi Chi's arms as sobs wracked her body. As she mourned the loss of her father, she vowed to avenge his death.

The next day, Bulma found herself standing over her father's grave. As she heard the sound of weeping all around her, she stared tearlessly at the final resting place of her father.

'The time of mourning is over.' Bulma thought to herself. 'I must be strong for my clan; they cannot see me cry. I must take my father's place now.' She bowed deeply at her father's headstone. "Give me strength, Father," she whispered, as she resolutely stood and walked away.

When Bulma arrived in her room, she found her loyal friend Chi Chi already there. She could tell that Chi Chi had been crying, for her eyes were red and puffy, even though she said nothing. "Chi Chi, as you know, I must take over the family now that Father is dead," Bulma said softly, her voice solemn.

Chi Chi nodded and took Bulma's hand. She smiled at the blue-haired woman, "You know that I will always support you, Bulma. I'll be loyal to you, always." Bulma smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Chi, I REALLY appreciate it! You must help me secure my place as head of this clan, for I know there will be other lords vying for our land. I am going to need all your help, Chi!" Bulma said swiftly, her voice coated with urgency. Chi Chi nodded fervently, and the two instantly started coming up with a plan to secure Bulma's authority.

Bulma needed to be the head so that she would have the resources to take her revenge upon the Saiyan-jin clan. . .

Vegeta sat up in his bed. He opened his eyes, hoping his vision had somehow gotten better, but his hopes were dashed as he once again found himself looking into utter darkness. Vegeta growled in frustration and put the bandages back over his eyes as he cautiously stepped out of his bed. He stood still, allowing his sharp senses to take in his surroundings. He sensed the ki of his father in the throne room, and he heard the footsteps of his father's numerous servants and retainers.

Vegeta took it all in and slowly he made his way to the door and shuffled out to the courtyard, grabbing his sword on the way out. He felt the servants quickly move to the side to allow him through, bowing as he went by. Vegeta growled at his weakness. 'That stupid old man blinded me! He deserved his death,' Vegeta thought as he counted his steps to the courtyard.

Just as Vegeta was about to enter into the courtyard, he ran smack into something hard and jumped back in surprise. Then he realized who it was.

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta growled in Kakkarot's general direction. Goku looked down and smiled at his best friend. "Oh, hi, Vegeta!" I was just looking for you; your father sent me because he figured you would need help since you're bl—"

"Shut up, BAKA! I don't need anyone's help, especially not the help of some lower class weakling like you," screamed Vegeta, storming away. Goku watched in amusement as Vegeta tripped and fell flat on his face, burying it in the soft dirt. Goku held back his laughter and walked over to the fallen prince.

"So Vegeta, what was it that you were saying about not needing anyone's help?" Goku held back his laughter as the prince struggled to stand. Vegeta growled and leapt at Goku, who simply stepped out of the way and watched Vegeta swing wildly at the air.

"You're so lucky that I can't see you, Kakkarot, 'cause then I would KILL YOU for making fun of me!" Vegeta hissed as Goku chuckled, "Whatever you say, Vegeta. So, you want me to lead you to the courtyard, or do you want the whole clan to see the prince tripping all over the place?" Vegeta growled again, but was silent. Kakkarot took that as a 'no', and cautiously took the prince by the arm and led him to the courtyard.

"Okay, 'Geta, we're here," Goku said happily grinning happily at Vegeta. "Finally!" Vegeta growled, shrugging off Goku's said hand and unsheathing his sword. "And don't call me 'Geta' ever again, Kakkarot!"—with that, Vegeta stalked off (slowly, of course). When he felt that he was in the middle of the courtyard, he plunged his sword deep into the ground before him. He cautiously sat down behind it, closed his eyes, and began to meditate.

Goku watched Vegeta as he repeated his routine of meditating, as he had done ever since the fight, which had been almost a week ago. He sighed and shook his head.

"Vegeta is so stubborn," Goku muttered, sitting under the tree across from Vegeta. "He'll never except the fact that he's blind." Goku leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking back to that horrible day that had changed Vegeta's life, as well as his own life, forever. . .

_There had been a snow storm the night before, which resulted in everything being covered in a thick, white blanket. Even though everyone had warned Vegeta of the winter snows, Vegeta still insisted upon going into the Hakurei Mountains to train. So I agreed to accompany him. _

_As we tediously made our way up the mountains, of Hakurei, we were ambushed. I fought as hard as I could against the attackers, but they were just too strong. While I was fending off an attack from one of the assailants, another had come up behind me and knocked me out cold. When I came to, I saw Vegeta fending off another member of the mysterious group which wore no crest to indicate which clan they were from. We were faced against an unknown enemy and were hopelessly outnumbered. I tried to get up, but was in too much pain to move. So I helplessly watched the two warriors duel._

_The duel lasted for a long time, but neither gained the advantage. They were so evenly matched that it was amazing to watch. They seemed to almost dance around each other as they parried each others blows. Soon the snow began to fall again and soon all I could see was a blur of white and the sounds of the two warriors fighting for their lives. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something. _

_After many tries, I was finally able to get off of the ground. After I had retrieved my sword I made my way over to the warriors, just to see Vegeta lunge at the old man, piercing through his heart. I sighed in relief at the victorious prince , but it was cut short when I saw something flash across Vegeta's face and Vegeta instantly jerked his head back and let out a yell as blood poured from his face onto the white snow. I immediately ran to Vegeta's side as he fell to the ground next to the dying man. I tried to calm the enraged prince as he lay there writhing in pain._

_"Vegeta everything is going to be all right, but you have to be still in order for me to help you", I said softly as I quickly ripped off a piece of my kimono and tried to bind his eyes. Vegeta snarled and swatted my hands away._

_"Don't touch me!" he hissed trying to get up but not having the strength to._

_"Vegeta listen to me-"_

_"HE BLINDED ME KAKARROTT! HOW DARE HE! I will kill every last member of his family, of his clan! They will pay for what he has done to me!" screamed Vegeta still cluthing his eyes in pain. _

_"Vegeta calm down, we need to focus on binding your wound and getting u back to the palace_

_I said cautiously prying Vegeta's blood stained hands away from his eyes. As I gently wrapped the cloth around vegeta's head I could clearly see the sword wound that went straight across the middle of Vegeta's face. His eyes were swollen shut and his eye lids were purple and caked with blood. I winced and looked away. I knew then that vegeta would never see again. It was a devastating blow to not only Vegeta but the whole Saiyan-jin clan._

_Vegeta was too weak to walk, drained from the recent duel and the critical wound to his eyes, so I carried him through the icy Hakurei mountain pass towards the palace. I glanced back at the clearing where the fierce battle had taken place expecting to see the body of the mysterious warrior, but there was no one there. I returned to the palace in a daze, numbed by the events that had recently taken place. The king was outraged when he saw what our attackers had done and he sent men all over the country to find the traitors. They still have not found the men who did this. Vegeta was bed ridden for days, delirious and half crazied by the pain, not only physically but mentally. But today was the first day Vegeta was able to walk around free of assistance. _

"I guess there is still hope for u after all Vegeta", Goku whispered. Vegeta looked up in the direction of Goku's voice.

"You say something Kakkarott?" Vegeta asked gruffly. Goku chuckled, forgetting vegeta's sharp hearing.

"Oh no Vegeta, nothing at all" said Goku with his usual cheerfulness.

Vegeta said nothing in response and both men went into the sleep like trance of meditation; one trying to fix the past, the other fighting to secure his future.


	2. The Fall of the Buruma Clan

Hiya guys long time no see -P. Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy trying to set up my birthday party (My Birthday was yesterday yays!).I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it! And I want to thank my beta reader Krys, She's helped me a lot and encouraged me! Thanks Krys! Ok on with the story, read and enjoy .

Bardock silently watched his son and the Prince meditating under the shade of the trees in the inner courtyard. Bardock shook his head and sighed.

"If only my family was next in line for the throne, then the Saiyan-jin clan would be led by a strong and competent ruler like my son, instead of a pompous blind Prince…" Bardock whispered to himself but kept walking. Bardock wore the long black kimono of the Personal Advisor to the King. The Saiyan-jin crest blazed in the bright sun as he made his way to the King's chambers. Bardock had served the King for many years and much like Goku and Vegeta, they had become good friends. Which is why the King trusted Bardock to find out who blinded his son. After weeks of searching Bardock had finally tracked down the traitors.

Bardock entered the King Vegeta's chambers with urgency and hastily bowed deeply to the King, who was presently enwrapped in a game of chess with himself. And apparently he was contemplating on how to capture the black bishop when Bardock entered the room. The king's chambers were decorated with paintings of great battles and wars fought by the Saiyan-jin clan long ago. The floor was made of shiny marble laced with specks of gold, which reflected the gold off the ceilings and walls. Gold was the King's most favorite thing, and he made no efforts to hide it.

"My lord, I have important news for you," said Bardock as King Vegeta nodded for him to stand up. The King immediately turned his attention to his loyal friend Bardock with great anticipation. Had he finally found the man who did this?

"Tell me Bardock, have you found him? Well have you?" The King asked sifting impatiently in his seat. Bardock smiled to himself, King Vegeta had always been the impatient one.

"Your Majesty I have finally down the people who did this to your son-"

"Who are the traitors? I'll kill them with my bare hands!" interrupted the King leaping from his seat, his heavy golden cape knocking over the chess table.

"Well as you know," continued Bardock ignoring the King's outburst,"I have many spies in high places. They told me there has been a rumor going around about a great lord dying mysteriously in the Hakurei Mountains and his daughter is now claiming to take over her father's domain. My lord…it was the Buruma clan," said Bardock watching as the King's eyes widened with realization and fury.

The Buruma clan had once been very close allies to the Saiyan-jin clan, until King Vegeta's father had banished them from the three kingdoms for creating dangerous weapons and inventions, which he felt was a threat to him and his kingdom. King Vegeta had never heard of them since.

"Are you sure Bardock," said King Vegeta, his ebony eyes burning holes into Bardock. Bardock looked away from the King's fiery gaze and nodded solemnly. The King clenched his fists as he felt his anger rise up within him but he suppressed the feeling and calmly sat down. After a long silence the King finally addressed his advisor.

"Bardock," said the king darkly. Bardock instantly got to his knees and bowed to him, afraid of what the King might do. The last person who delivered bad news to the King was sentenced to death on the spot. He prayed that his fate would be different.

"Yes my lord," said Bardock still bowing.

"Prepare for war"

Bulma sat stiffly in front of the elders of her clan, as they discussed who should take over. Bulma's blue kimono flared out in front of her as she knelt before her clan, holding her father's sword at her side. Her long blue hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, making her appear as a blue-haired angel. Her beauty was both awe-inspiring and feared and Bulma intended to use it to her advantage. As time crept passed at a snails pace and her clan still could not come up with a decision. Bulma idly studied her father's sword as her Uncle Tien argued with her other Uncle Krillin about who had won the last time they had sparred. Suppressing the urge to slap her two quarreling uncles, Bulma leaned over to ChiChi.

"I've had enough of this", Bulma whispered angrily and with that Bulma leapt to her feet.

"SHUT UP," She screamed, furiously unsheathing her sword and flinging it across the room. The room instantly went silent, everyone staring wide eyed in surprise by the young girls outburst. Krillin and Tien stopped in midsentence and looked at Bulma in bewilderment. Bulma smirked, she had finally gotten their attention.

With a glare that would have made the strongest of men tremble, Bulma stomped over to her two uncles.

"Now tell me…can I be the head of this family or not?" Bulma said darkly, burning holes in both of the men.

But before Krillin could reply to Bulma's demands, a hysterical servant came running into the room and hastly bowed to Bulma and her uncles.

"What's the problem Yahiko?" Tien asked the frightened servant.

"Someone has broken into the castle! They are destroying everything!" said Yahiko. The whole room gasped, and everything turned to Chaos. Women were screaming, Men were running and barking orders, and Bulma stood in the middle of it all stunned. Who could have done this?

Before Yahiko turned to leave the room, Bulma hastily grabbed the young boys arm.

"Who? Who is attaking us?", Bulma asked desperately. Yahiko paled as he recalled the royal crests on the intruders kimono's.

"It is…the Saiyans". Bulma recoiled as if she had just been hit. And as she stood in the middle of the room, shock began to numb her senses and before she realized it, she was surrounded by the Saiyan army. She watched in horror as her attacker brought his fist down on the back of her neck. As she began to slip into unconsciousness, a tear ran down her cheek as she felt her whole world crumble before her. She tried to cry out, but the words dried up in her mouth and her world went dark as she slumped to the ground.


	3. The strength to go on

Hey guys its K-chan again -P. I promise I'll try harder to update sooner ok! Thanks again for your reviews, I really appreciate it . Ok on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm using…it's my mom's -;;

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Yamcha shook his head in shame as he watched the Saiyan's viciously attack the Buruma castle. The Saiyan's were terrifyingly ruthless, destroying everything that they laid eyes on. Yamcha hated war and killing, but he was forced to follow the orders of the King, or else he would meet the same fate as the Buruma clan. Obedience was vital in the Saiya-jin clan, if you showed any sign of disobedience you were punished severely.

Clad in black and gold, the Saiyan warriors looked like a dark cloud descending onto the icy castle of Buruma. The Saiyan's had caught the Buruma clan by total surprise and they had no way of defending themselves from such a vicious attack. The sound of killing and fighting filled the evening air, and Yamcha was growing tired of standing back and doing nothing.

"I must save as many as I can," Yamcha whispered to himself spurring his horse towards the castle. Despite the protests of his fellow soldiers, he rode on to the opening of the castle. As he got closer to the castle, he could see the trees and the houses going up into flames and panicked women and children running towards the river. Once he reached the opening of the castle he lept off his horse and quickly went inside.

There was chaos everywhere and Yamcha was temporarily disoriented. As he began to regain his senses he heard an ear shattering scream coming from the end of the hallway. He instantly ran towards the sound, and when he had reached the main hall he saw a blue haired woman fall to the floor surrounded by Saiyan warriors and the raven haired woman standing behind screaming frantically. Just as the other Saiyan was about to bring his sword down on the screaming woman, Yamcha shouted at him, leaping between the woman and the blade parrying the blow with his sword. The warrior instantly threw down his sword and bowed to Yamcha, shuddering with fear.

"My lord Yamcha, Please forgive me I did not mean to-"

"It is alright, but I am under the king's orders to bring all woman and children to the royal castle Yamazaru, where they will be servants," Yamcha said, stretching the truth,"So you cannot harm these women, understood?". The warriors instantly bowed to Yamcha again.

"We understand Lord Yamcha," said the warriors in unison and they all filed out of the room to tell the others of the Kings orders, leaving Yamcha alone with the two women.

"I can always rely upon the blind obedience of the Saiyan's", Yamcha thought to himself as he turned to console the woman who was now hovering over the unconscious blue haired woman. He was intrigued by the woman's hair color, he had never seen anyone who had blue hair before, but he ignored his curiosity and addressed the hysterical lady.

"My lady, I am Lord Yamcha, son of Lord Takeo Yamaguta, and retainer of King Vegeta VIII, but I swear to you that I will not hurt you," said Yamcha in a calm voice, hoping to soothe the crying woman before him. The raven-haired woman looked up at Yamcha, her tears falling onto her red kimono.

"I'm Umeno and this is…Mariko, we are only servants in the Buruma castle" lied ChiChi, afraid of telling the soldier their real identities for fear of him killing them both on the spot. Yamcha looked at her incredulously, surprised that such beautiful women would be forced to be lowly servants.

"Well I must get you out of here, this castle will soon be burned to the ground and we don't want to be inside when that happens," said Yamcha giving ChiChi and encouraging smile as he carefully picked up the blue haired princess from the floor. ChiChi gave him a weak smile in return, still not sure if she should trust her new found savior.

ChiChi quickly led Yamcha out of the castle, ignoring the aching feeling of homesickness that threatened to over take her again. She blinked away the tears that blinded her eyes and continued to follow Yamcha as they approached his horse. ChiChi had never rode a horse before, but as she looked at the chaos around her, she was determined to learn fast. Yamcha quickly found another horse nearby and put ChiChi and Bulma on it. He then took the reins and attached them to his horse and mounted it. ChiChi was nervous as she held the unconscious Bulma in her arms. What would become of them now?

"Are you ready lady Umeno?" Yamcha asked the raven-haired woman as he grasped the reins of this horse. ChiChi, overcome by fear and dread, shook her head and grasped the saddle of this horse for dear life.

"If I make it out alive I am definitely learning how to ride a horse," Chichi thought to herself as her horse jerked forward and galloped along side of Yamcha's. As she rode off towards the unknown, ChiChi feared for her future, and for the future of Lady Bulma, the last of the Buruma clan.

Vegeta sat very still, allowing the scents and sounds of his surroundings wash over him. He felt his heart beat as he slowly inhaled and exhaled. He soon began to search his mind for the memories of when he could still see, wanting with all his might that he could regain the use of his eyes. He remembered the green of the grass and the blue of the sky, the dark grey of the walls surrounding the castle. The white snow that covered the mountains of Hakurei. The glint of his sword, the dragon engraved into the center. All these things that had been an everyday thing to him, were now jus mere memories. Vegeta slowly reached out to his sword which was in front of him and felt the emblem of the Dragon which his father had had engraved in the center. He had adored this sword, treating it like his most prized possession, and now he couldn't even see it.

Vegeta balled his hand up into a fist, feeling his anger begin to surface. He was the Royal Prince of the Saiya-jin clan, Rulers of all the three kingdoms and he couldn't even see his hand three inches from his face. How could his whole life be taken away with one blow? How could he rule his people if he was hobbling around like some weakling constantly depending on others because he can't care of himself?

All these thoughts raced through Vegeta's mind as he slowly came to his feet. The sleeves of his kimono flapped idly in the cold wind as Vegeta reached for the hilt of his sword and yanked it out of the ground. He refused to feel sorry for himself any longer. He was the Prince, sight or no sight, and he was going to act like one. Angry at himself, Vegeta walked five paces forward and spun around to face the tree which he was previously sitting under.

The day when he was wounded suddenly came to his mind and he was filled with an uncontrollable rage. He imagined the figure of the old man standing in front of him as he had the day he fought him. He remembered every detail of the man's face, the way his hair looked as the icy wind whipped up the snow around them. He remembered the color of his kimono, and the hatred in his eyes as he stood in front of Vegeta. He remembered the way his sword fit in his hands. He remembered everything.

With a yell of pure rage Vegeta lunged at the tree before him, attacking it with such ferociousness it seemed as if Vegeta was possessed. Every blow sent vibrations throughout his sword and arms, but Vegeta ignored the pain. All he could focus on was the image of the old man which was forever engraved in his mind. Again and again Vegeta attacked the tree, becoming more and more enraged with every hit. His arm began to ache and sweat began to sting the his wounded eyes, but Vegeta went on taking out all his frustrations and pent up anger upon the tree which was in front of him.

Suddenly a voice broke through the madness which had filled Vegeta's mind.

"Vegeta!" yelled a panicked voice. Vegeta froze and lowered his sword. The Prince slumped to the ground, fatigue washing over him, as Goku quickly ran to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, why are you-"

"I'm blind Kakkarot, I think I have a right to take my anger out on inanimate objects," growled Vegeta, regaining his composure. Goku rolled his eyes at Vegeta's continually use of his middle name. Ever since he had known Vegeta had always called him by his middle name, Kakkarot.

"Well could you warn me next time? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Goku said laughingly.

"Don't worry Bakkarot, next time I'll use you for my target practice", said Vegeta gruffly, picking up his sword and sheath and slow making his way back to his chambers. As he walked towards the hallway to his chambers, he heard the creaking and suddenly a loud crash as the tree fell to the ground. Vegeta smirked and triumphantly walked towards his destination. He was so proud he didn't even bother to notice the commotion that was happening in the castle, Until he was summoned to the throne room.


	4. The desire for revenge

Hey people, Sorrie for the wait (school keeps taking up all mai time :-p) Thanks for all the positive reviews, I appreciate it . Welp on with the story!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Vegeta burst into the room, annoyed at having his small victory interrupted. As soon as the prince stepped foot into the Main Hall the room grew quiet. Vegeta walked forward 10 paces to the middle of the room and addressed his father.

"What is it this time old man? I have more important things to do than to attend one of your daily gossip sessions," growled Vegeta his annoyance mounting with each passing second. A ripple of whispers went through the room as the Prince blatantly disrespected the King. But the King ignored his son's usual rudeness and proceeded to give his announcement.

"I have something to say boy so I suggest you shut that big mouth of yours and listen closely," said the King, his booming voice echoing across the room. Vegeta suppressed a retort and shifted impatiently. Just what was his father up to?

Smirking at his son's rare obedience The King continued,

"I have called you all here because I have excellent news. My Chief Advisor honorable Lord Son Bardock has succeeded in tracking down the traitors who wounded my son and insulted the Saiyan-jin Clan! They were from our old enemy the Buruma clan!"

The room erupted with angry voices and shouts, But The King put his hand up for silence. After the room settled down the King went on,

"As you know it is the Saiyan custom for the clan to take revenge on anyone who has threatened the wellbeing of our clansmen. And that is why our army, led by honorable Lord Yamacha, crushed the Buruma clan and avenged the Royal Family! No one can stand up against the Might of the Saiyan Army!" The king yelled triumphantly as the room burst into applause and cheers. Everyone was celebrating the Saiyan victory…Everyone but Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta stood immobile in the middle of the room, overcome by utter shock at what he had just heard. Ever since he had been wounded he had plotted out his revenge. Everyday that he woke up and found himself looking into total darkness he vowed to train harder to overcome his weakness, and overcome his enemy. All his goals and hard work were swept away with the snap of his father's fingers. The king had stolen his revenge. Soon shock was replaced by rage and Vegeta found himself overwhelmed with an anger he had never felt before. His legs collapsed under him and he crumpled to the ground, not caring who saw him, and beat his fists against the floor. A shocked silence filled the room as everyone stared incredulously at the enraged prince. The king, puzzled by his Son's behavior, went over and stood in front of him.

"Well I thought you would be overjoyed that I sent my army half way across the world to kill off a whole clan for you but I see I was mistaken," the King said angrily. Vegeta rose from the ground and faced his father's direction.

"You…you BASTARD! You took away everything I had been working so hard to achieve. I was the one who was ambushed in Hakurei! I was the one wounded by the damned Buruma! Me not you! It was my revenge and you…you stole it from me!" yelled the Prince his voice shaking with anger. The King laughed and said simply,

"And what exactly would you have done Vegeta? Asked them all to stand in one spot while you kill them since you can't see? Face it Vegeta, you're an eighteen year old blind weakling who will never fight again, so you should be glad that you have a powerful father to protect you." Vegeta growled and reached for his sword. He heard the footsteps of his father's bodyguards who were rapidly approaching them.

"You'll pay for what you have done Old man, I promise" hissed Vegeta in a dangerously low voice, and before the royal guards could touch him, he walked ten paces back to the door and stormed off to his room.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Bulma woke up to find herself in a dimly lit room furnished only by the pallet she was on, a lamp and a chest in the corner. She sat up from her pallet on the floor and studied her surroundings with bewilderment. The walls were dull and dreary as small rays of light from the small window hit parts of the wall. Soon her eyes came across her once beautiful blue silk kimono now stained with soot and dirt folded nearly near her pallet.

Tears began to fill her eyes as the memory of what happened the night her home was ambushed. All she could remember was asking yahiko who the intruders were and then the world went black. What happened to everyone? Was she the only survivor? Have they taken her hostage? Will they kill her? All these thoughts ran through Bulma's head as images of that frightful night filled her mind. The sound of the door sliding open interrupted Bulma from her thoughts. But instead of a Saiyan guard, as she had feared, it was her faithful friend ChiChi. Surprised to see Bulma awake, Chichi dropped the tray she was holding and ran over to hug Bulma.

"Bulma! Your finally awake! You've been suffering from a fever ever since we came here, which was three days ago. I was so worried", said Chichi bear hugging Bulma.

Bulma smiled, happy that her friend was still with her.

"Hey Chi, um where exactly is 'here'?" Bulma said looking around confused. Chichi, scared of Bulma potential anger, stepped a safe distance away from the princess and calmly said," We…we are in the house of the Saiya-jin clan"

"WHAT?" Bulma yelped leaping to her feet.

"SHHH! Do you want to get us in trouble? Just calm down ok?" said ChiChi, praying that Bulma wouldn't give her a hard time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? Do they know who I am? They'll kill me! I know they will! I'm too pretty and smart and young to die!" said bulma hysterically pacing the room. ChiChi rolled her eyes at Bulma's hysterics.

"Well if you keep on screeching like that they probably will," Said chichi watching in amusement as Bulma quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, deathly afraid that the saiyan's would distinguish her voice for a buruma and come. After ChiChi had finished telling Bulma how Lord Yamcha had helped them escape, she calmed down.

"Soo…you told them my name is Mariko and now we're both servants? Great, you could have at least given me a better name Chi, like Kaede or Ayeka." said Bulma, trying to make light of the whole situation. ChiChi laughed.

"Or I could have just given them your real name, or better yet a guy's name and claimed that you were a extraordinary kabuki actor who always played the female roles. But then we would be in a whole new world of troubles!" said ChiChi. The two girls collapsed into laughter. Soon the laughter died down and Bulma turned to her best friend.

"What's going to happen to us now Chi?" said bulma fear creeping into her voice. ChiChi placed an arm around bulma's shoulder.

"I don't know but what ever does happen, we'll face it together." And with that ChiChi pulled bulma off the bed and towards the door.

"Now that you're feeling better I'll take you on a tour of the palace, you'll need to learn the layout quick since we'll be ordered to go to different parts of the palace." ChiChi said as she helped Bulma put on her cotton kimono. Bulma nodded and after they were ready the two ladies started off on their tour.

"Right now we are in the Servant's quarters, which are right next to the kitchens and the dining rooms. There's a bath house way in the back but that's for the guests only." ChiChi said matter-of-factly as they continued down the corridor. Bulma curiously watched the other servants going to and fro, all walking as if they have a single purpose they must achieve.

"So is this what it is like to be a servant?" Bulma asked ChiChi in amazement as she studied the servants hard at work.

"Pretty much Kiddo, long hours, low wages and no vacations," ChiChi said as she headed towards the Kitchens where she was stationed. Once the girls arrived there ChiChi handed Bulma a bucket and towel.

"Ok Kiddo, I know that you haven't worked a day in your life so I tried as best as I could to get you something easy. You're chores for today are to clean the main hall floors and the floors of the hallway near the royal family's rooms, ok?" Bulma looked at bucket in her hand like a foreign object and protested.

"I'm suppose to do all that with just these?" exclaimed Bulma pointing to the bucket and towel. ChiChi chuckled at her friend's bewilderment and nodded.

"And there's the water pump out there," ChiChi said pointing towards a door in the kitchen leading outside. Her previous excitement dimmed by her discovery of the meaning of manual labor, Bulma dragged herself towards the water pump, hoping that she'd be able to work it.

"And I thought I had it rough when I was a princess," Bulma grumbled. After several attempts to work the water pump a Saiyan who happened to be on his way to the kitchen, went over to Bulma to get her a hand. After filling both her buckets with water he turned to bulma and introduced himself.

"Hiya, I'm Son Goku. But most people call me by my middle name Kakkarot. How are you?" said Goku with his usual perkyness. Bulma, surprised by his friendliness, replied,

"Hi Goku, my name is Bul-I mean Mariko. Thanks for helping me, I'm kinda new here." Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"No problem Mariko. Hey are you the new cook? I came down here to meet her, the last cook was wounded when The Prince got angry because the rice wasn't warm enough," said Goku shaking his head.

"Oh no, you must be talking about Ch-um Umeno. She just started working here. I think you'll really like her cooking," said Bulma smiling as she remembered just how good ChiChi's cooking was. Goku grinned.

"I'm glad we have a new cook, I never was full when the old cook was here. Us Saiyan's have big appetites you know," Goku said chuckling to himself. As he headed towards the Kitchen Bulma remembered her chores at the Main hall and she turned to Goku.

"Hey Goku, Can you point me in the direction of the Main Hall?", asked Bulma as she watched Goku's retreating figure. He turned and pointed to the opposite side of the Castle.

"Its pass the kitchens and the royal hall, you can't miss it! It's huge," said Goku, slightly distracted by the aroma's wafting from the kitchen. Bulma nodded a thank you and the two went into the kitchen. While Bulma headed towards the main hall Goku went to meet the new cook and hopefully grab a snack in the process.

Bulma looked at the pails in her hand and grumbled to herself.

"I went from princess to pauper in one day, all because of these damned Saiyans," Bulma whispered to herself angrily gritting her teeth. But she keep on walking, refusing to let the Saiyan's get the best of her.

As Bulma continued walking across the marble floor of the castle she came across a dark hallway which had two large doors at the end of it. One of which was crack open slightly. Curiosity pricking her heart, Bulma set down her bucket and slowly approached the gloomy hallway. Just what exactly was behind these two doors? Why did it seem so abandoned? Bulma got closer to the door and, summoning all her courage, pushed the door open. As soon as she stepped in to the room she found herself staring straight at the hilt of a sword.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Will Goku like the new cook? What is behind the door? R&R and soon you'll find out


	5. Unexpected Encounter

Hey guys! Thanx for all the reviews, Its very encouraging. sniwf you guys are the bestest sniwf. Hah anyways,after many days of writers block I finally got this chapter up, hope u like it R&R!

K-chan

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bulma froze, fear sending chills up her body. The hairs rose on the back of her neck as she slowly looked up at the person holding the sword at her throat. His jet black hair stood straight up in the air, seeming to defy gravity. His dark and handsome features were cold and calculating. But there seemed something odd about him, something that Bulma couldn't put her finger on.

_>>He's going to kill me…>> _Thought Bulma to herself, still immobilized by fear. The two stood in silence until finally the man spoke.

"Who are you?", demanded the man, bringing his sword dangerously closer to Bulma's throat. Bulma squeaked and back away from the man, but she tripped over the pail and crashed to the floor. Bulma screamed, thinking that the man was going to kill her, and curled up into a ball shielding her face with her hands. The man growled with impatience.

"Would you shut up woman! Now answer my question! Who the hell are you? Who gave you permission to come to my quarters? I specifically asked not to be bothered by you pathetic servants, you understand," growled the man, sheathing his sword and stepping closer to the fallen woman.

"I-I d-didn't k-k-know, I was j-j-just"

"SILENCE! I can't stand your voice! Just get up and leave, Iwouldn't waste energy trying to kill a weakling like you so you have nothing to worry about," said the Prince arrogantly smirking at Bulma. Bulma slowly got up off the floor as her recent fear quickly began to be replaced by anger.

"Just who the hell do you think you are! I'll have you know that I have mastered 4 types of martial arts and have practiced swordsmanship since I was able to walk! You couldn't stand a chance against me buster, so if I were you I'd watch that big mouth of yours," spat Bulma, seething with anger. Vegeta stared at the woman in surprise.

_>>No one had ever dared talked to me like that, not even Kakkarott…just who is this woman?>> _Thought Vegeta to himself, unsure of how to react.

"I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans, son to King Vegeta III ruler of all the Three Kingdoms, so I suggest you watch your mouth woman," smirked Vegeta resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Bulma gasped.

"T-The P-P-Prince?" squeaked Bulma, fear beginning to creep back into her veins.

_>>Crap! ChiChi is going to kill me for arguing with the Prince, that is if he doesn't sentence me to death first…Kami help me! >>_Thought Bulma, silently praying for a painless death.Then the unexpected happened, The prince laughed. Bulma stared at the prince perplexed.

"Um…does this mean that you won't kill me?" said Bulma in a hopeful voice. Vegeta stopped laughing and inclined his head toward the woman.

"Tell me your name and I might consider sparing your pathetic life," said the Prince in a low voice. Bulma gulped, unable to decide if it was a joke or a threat. But at that moment she couldn't help but notice how handsome the prince was, even with that silly cloth around his eyes.

_>>No! This is not the time to be checking out the Prince! I'm in enough trouble as it is >>_Bulma scolded herself.

"My name is Mariko, and I'm a new servant here, as you've already guessed," said Bulma sarcastically. Vegeta snorted and folded his hands across his chest.

"Figures," said Vegeta turning to go back into his room.

"What do you mean 'Figures'?" asked Bulma. The Prince stopped.

"I figured that you would have a plain common name like Mariko," smirked the Prince continuing into his room.

"Hah you should talk! Every King and prince before you has had your name! Hey! Why don't you ever look at me when I'm talking to you?" demanded Bulma following after the Prince. Vegeta froze and spun around to face Bulma.

"I guess they failed to mention this," said Vegeta in a low voice as he slowly took off the cloth that covered his sightless eyes. Bulma gasped in surprise, taking a step back. Vegeta was blind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The smell of cooking grew stronger as Goku approached the kitchen in hopes of meeting the new cook. Goku grinned as he greeted all the kitchen servants by name.

_>>I wonder what the new cook will be like…does she allow midnight snacks?>> _thought Goku picturing all the food the cook might be cooking. As he skipped around the corner Goku suddenly froze as he laid eyes on a beautiful young woman entering the kitchen. His heart began to thump as heat rushed to his face.

"Who…Who is that?" whispered Goku stepping closer to the woman.

"Oh that's the new cook Goku," said Launch, who was a servant in the kitchen, "Her name is Umeno. You should meet her Goku, I think you'll like her". Goku blushed at launch's comment and walked up to ChiChi.

"Um…Uh…are you…are you the n-new c-cook?" stammered Goku, trying not to stare at ChiChi. ChiChi looked up and smiled at Goku.

"Yep that's me, and who might you be stranger?" said ChiChi studying the handsome Saiyan.

"Oh me? I'm…I'm…really hungry," said Goku, his stomach rumbling loudly. ChiChi giggled.

"It's nice to meet you Lord Hungry, I'm Umeno".

"Hah no! My name is Son Goku," said Goku cheerfully, shaking ChiChi's hand profusely.

"Well Lord Goku, do you think you could do me a favor?" ChiChi sweetly asked Goku. The young saiyan quickly nodded and smiled.

"Of course, anything for you Umeno," said Goku grinning.

"Do you think you could help me out in the Kitchen? I wouldn't ask but…you see my friend is off doing other chores so she can't help me. So can you?" asked ChiChi smiling innocently at Goku.

"Yeah sure Umeno, I'll do anything you need me to do," said Goku happily still holding onto ChiChi's hand.

"Oh Goku you're the best!" yelled ChiChi hugging Goku and kissing his cheek. Goku turned bright red as all the servants in the room whistled at the couple.

"Don't mind them Goku, now the first thing I need you to do is bring me two buckets of water from the pump, ok?" said ChiChi handing Goku the buckets. Goku, finding it difficult to talk at the moment, simply nodded and headed towards the water pump.

_>>Wow…I think I'm in love >>_Goku thought to himself, absentmindedly pumping the water into the buckets. >>_Wait until Vegeta hears this, he'll flip! That is if he even willing to come out of his room yet…he's been in there for the past three days. I wonder what he's up to>> _Goku sighed and went back to the kitchen, content with helping the lovely ChiChi.

After helping the new cook clean the dishes, mop the floor, chop vegetables, and stir rice, Goku was pretty worn out for the rest of the day. After many heartfelt thank you's and you the best's from ChiChi, Goku made his way back to his room.As he was dragging himself back to his room, he passed Vegeta's chambers and noticed that the door was open.

"Vegeta finally came out of his room! Yes! Now I can tell him about…Umeno!" said Goku cheerfully, suddenly filled with more energy. And with that Goku stepped into Vegeta's room, only to be taken by surprise by the scene before him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I am…I am so sorry," whispered Bulma as she stared at the blinded man before her. Vegeta put up his hand to silence her.

"I don't need your pity woman," growled the Prince quickly putting the cloth back over his eyes. He had always been ashamed of his blindness, which is why he always kept his eyes covered and never showed anyone his scars, except Kakkarott. So why had he done so now?

"How can you…I can't even begin to imagine how…"

"You get used to it," lied Vegeta turning away from Bulma,"Listen woman, as much as I would love to stay and chat with the likes of you, unfortunately I have better things to do, like meditate. Which was what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted by someone trespassing into my chambers," growled Vegeta. Bulma smiled to herself and took a step towards the Prince.

"What are you doing?" asked Vegeta taking a step backwards. Bulma ignored Vegeta's question and turned Vegeta's head to face hers.

"You know, when I first met you a while ago I thought you were pretty scary. Terrifying actually. But now I can see that you're just scared," said Bulma studying the prince's face.

"WHAT," yelled the Prince in surprise. Suddenly a figure entered the room.

"Hey Geta! I'm glad to see that you're finally willing to come out of your ro-," Goku stopped in mid sentence as he noticed Vegeta standing very close to a familiar looking woman.

"Um…did I come at a bad time?" asked Goku slowly backing out towards the door. Bulma and Vegeta instantly leapt away from one another.

"Oh no Goku, I was just on my way out," said Bulma laughing nervously.

"It's been nice talking with you Prince," she said as she hastily made her way out of Vegeta's chambers. Goku scratched his head as he watched Bulma retreat down the hall.

"Hmmm I know I've seen her somewhere before," Goku whispered to himself. He turned to Vegeta grinning.

"Soooo Vegeta what was _that _all about hmmm? Is she the reason you came out of your room all of a sudden," said Goku teasingly. Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"She is none of your concern Kakkarott! She's just a lowly servant who bothered me into opening my door. Nothing more," hissed Vegeta, his annoyance growing with each passing moment.

"Wow she must have been REALLY bothersome to open up those doors because you were determined-"

"Just shut up! Its none of your business anyways!" yelled Vegeta pushing Goku. Goku put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok Ok sheesh. I didn't mean to talk about your girlfriend," sniggered Goku. Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Goku do you like pain?" spat Vegeta. Goku shook his head no.

"Then I suggest that you shut your mouth", and with that Vegeta let go of Goku's collar.

"Well I just came down here to see how you were doing, you didn't have to bite my head off. Besides I wanted to tell you about the new cook! I think…I think I'm in love with her," said Goku, hearts forming in his eyes. Vegeta put his hand over his face.

"For the Love of Kami," groaned Vegeta walking away from Goku in exasperation. Goku followed after him.

"I really do Vegeta, she looks like an angel and she cooks like a goddess," said Goku his eyes filling with hearts again. Vegeta paused and turned to Goku's direction.

"Goku?"

"Yes?" said Goku in a hopeful voice.

"Get…Out…Now" growled the Prince, dragging Goku out of his room. And before Goku could get out another word he found himself face to face with Vegeta's closed door.

"Argh, weakling," muttered Vegeta. And with that he returned to his meditation, ignoring the shouts of protest coming from outside his door.


	6. Dreamwake

Hey guys! Its K-chan again, thanks sooooo much for the nice reviews! They really made my day, hehe. I'm so glad so many of you guys liked my story so far, because I didn't know how people would react to my story because it's so different from the average Bulma/Vegeta fic. But so far so good! Welp here is chapter 6, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vegeta took a deep breath and slowly turned to face his opponent. It had been nearly two months since the terrible fight on Hakurei and he had almost gotten used to the endless darkness. He had almost gotten used to the loneliness he felt whenever he opened his eyes and nothing was there. He was almost used to his blindness. Almost…

Vegeta unsheathed his sword as he heard the footsteps of his opponent draw closer to him. The spring breeze ruffled his black kimono as his acute hearing picked up the sound of his opponent's sword leaving its sheath. The young prince concentrated on the movements of his challenger, straining all of his senses to their limit. He was determined to show his rival that he could use his weakness to his advantage. He was determined to win.

Just as the sound of his challenger's labored breathing reached his ears, Vegeta instantly launched himself at him. Their swords met with a loud clash which echoed across the courtyard. Vegeta slashed at his opponent again and again with a ferocity that took his rival by surprise. Parrying each other's blows, their swords danced in the air as the two warriors met each other head on. Suddenly Vegeta's challenger switched from defensive to offensive and the Saiyan prince found himself retreating from the fury of attacks from his opponent. Vegeta growled in agitation as the two swords clashed in the air. The challenger laughed heartily.

"So is this all you've got almighty Prince? I was so sure you would have beaten me by now because of all that bragging you were doing earlier", chuckled the young warrior. Vegeta snarled and slashed furiously at his opponent's torso, barely missing it.

"Don't underestimate the Prince of all Saiyan's Kakkarott! I've never given up in a fight and I never lose, especially not to the likes of you," growled Vegeta as he parried Goku's oncoming attack and kicked him in the stomach, sending Goku tumbling across the courtyard. Vegeta got back into his fighting stance as he heard Goku rise back to his feet. Vegeta smirked.

"I'm impossible to beat Kakkarot so I suggest you stop while you're still alive," said Vegeta, his blade glinting dangerously in the setting sun. Goku chuckled at Vegeta's words and got into his fighting stance as well.

"Still bragging huh? You sure do talk a lot, let's see if you can back it up Geta," smiled Goku, lifting his sword from the ground and pointing it towards the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta smirked again.

"Kaoken style again huh Kakkarott? It won't work," laughed Vegeta, launching another series of attacks at Goku. Goku dodged Vegeta's attacks and counterattacked with his own series of blows. Vegeta easily used his acute sense of hearing to maneuver around Goku's attacks, using his acrobatic skills to distance himself from Goku's blade. The two Saiyan warriors whirled about the empty courtyard, each one refusing to relent to the other. Suddenly Goku was struck by the force of Vegeta's blow and fell to the ground. Vegeta haughtily stood over the fallen Saiyan and was about to open his mouth to mock his defeated friend when suddenly he was gripped by his nightmarish memory of the dead warrior that he killed on Hakurei. The same warrior who had stole his whole world away with his dying breath.

Vegeta gasped and backed away, his mind replaying the events of that day over and over again. Even now his memory stilled plagued him. Goku stood up from the ground puzzled at Vegeta's behavior.

"Uh Vegeta…are you ok?" asked Goku concerned. Vegeta looked up in the direction of Goku's voice but said nothing, still haunted by his memory. Then a familiar voice reached his ears, snapping him out of his horrible trance. Even before Goku spoke, Vegeta knew it was her.

"Hey Mariko!" chirped Goku, walking past Vegeta to greet the blue haired maiden. Bulma smiled at the young saiyan.

"Hey Goku, Hey Vegeta! You two sparring again? Umeno figured you would be so she sent me to bring you guys some snacks. Here you go Goku," said Bulma handing the young saiyan a heart shaped package with read 'To Goku from Your Favorite Cook'. Goku blushed and started to open his package. While Goku was preoccupied with his food, Bulma walked over to the Saiyan Prince.

"And this is for you Geta," said Bulma taking Vegeta's hand and placing the package in his hand. Vegeta pushed the package back into Bulma's.

"Woman, this isn't necessary…"said the prince trying to hide his embarrassment. Bulma shook her head and stubbornly pushed the package back at Vegeta.

"Yes it is, now take it already," said Bulma, placing the package back into Vegeta's hands. Bulma's hands brushed against Vegeta's and stayed there longer than necessary. Vegeta was about to flinch away, un-used to such contact, but something held him back. Bulma looked down at Vegeta's hands.

"Your hand is bleeding, here let me bandage it," said Bulma reaching into her belt, but Vegeta snached his hand away.

"It's nothing woman," said Vegeta gruffly, unable to figure out why he felt so weird every time he was around her. The two stood in silence, so close Vegeta could smell Bulma's scent and couldn't help but become intoxicated by it.

_>>What is this woman doing to me? >>_thought Vegeta, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a muffled voice.

"Hef Mafriko, fell Umeno fi foved fer coofies," garbled Goku with a mouth full of Chi Chi's newly baked cookies.

"Yeah sure Goku, whatever it was you said," said Bulma, turning away to hide her blushing. "Well I'll see you guys later on, Bye!" said Bulma laughing nervously and hurrying back inside the castle. Goku waved happily at Bulma's retreating figure while Vegeta stood in confusion about what had just happened in the last couple of minutes.

Bringing himself out of his confusion, Vegeta turned his attention on the package that Bulma had insisted upon him having. Although he was very curious about the contents within the package, there was something else which had been tugging at his curiosity as well.

The prince took a large breath and stepped over to where Goku was sitting. After impatiently waiting for the sounds of food being scarfed down to go away, Vegeta finally spoke.

"Kakkarott…I need to ask you something" said Vegeta in a low voice, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. Goku look up at Vegeta in surprise.

"Uh, yeah sure Vegeta…what is it?" said Goku, unable to decided how to react to Vegeta's strange behavior. Vegeta paused pensively, weighing the pros and cons of his question and calculation how much of his pride would be taken away. Finally Vegeta relented.

"I need you to describe the woman Mariko to me," Vegeta blurted out, angry at himself for being blind and angry at Kakkarott for being the only one he could trust to answer his question. Goku sat in stunned silence and suddenly burst out laughing. Vegeta growled angrily, furious that Goku was laughing at him.

"What the Hell is so funny you-"

"Don't worry I'll describe her to you. Then you can write her cute little love poems about how pretty she is, and all the children you want to have with her. You're father might even be excited for once," said Goku teasingly, dodging Vegeta's furious blows. Vegeta snarled and roughly snatched Goku off the ground by his collar.

"If you EVER even so much as THINK about mentioning this to ANYONE, you will pay dearly, do you understand Bakkarott?" hissed Vegeta in a dangerously low voice, his grip tightening around Goku's collar. Goku gulped and nodded yes. Vegeta dropped Goku roughly back onto the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding Kakkarott, now start talking!"


	7. Trouble in Paradise

Hey people! I'm back again, lol. I know I was greatly missed, no need to tell me. I hope you guys like the story so far, it seems like the more chapters I write, the longer they get. Unfortunately my computer has died on me and so I am forced to use this laptop. But it's pretty nifty so I'm not complaining. I've also got some interesting news, I've recruited my friend to draw me a picture of my samurai version of Vegeta. Hopefully he'll be up to the task I've laid before him…or else (DUM DUM DUM!). But I do have some bad news for you Yamcha lovers, I've decided to make him a 'bad guy' in my story cause its more interesting that way :-P. I know that I portrayed him as sort of a knight in shining armor in the earlier chaps but I changed my mind, hopefully Im making the right decision:-P. Ok enuff of this on with the story. Don't forget to R&R!

K-chan

Bulma entered the Kitchen in a happy mood, smiling to herself about her encounter with Vegeta.

"And why are you so happy Mariko?" asked ChiChi as she watched her friend walk into the room grinning. Bulma blushed and turned away, pretending to be interested in the floor tiles.

"Oh nothing Chi-meno," said Bulma catching herself from saying Chi Chi's real name. Even after a month of living here she still had trouble with their aliases. Chi Chi shot Bulma a warning look, glancing around to see if anyone noticed Bulma's slip up. Then she grabbed the young blue haired maiden and dragged her into a corner so no one would hear.

"Bulma, how many times do I have to tell you? You must call me Umeno at all times, do you understand?" whispered Chi Chi looking hard into Bulma's eyes. Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"For how long Chi? How long will we be forced to live this lie?" hissed Bulma,"I don't see why we just can't tell at least Vegeta and Goku who we really are". Chi Chi glanced around again, fearing that someone might over hear their conversation. When she found no one, she turned back to Bulma and whispered in a dangerous tone,

"Because they will kill us, that's why!" and with that Chi Chi walked away.

Bulma recoiled as if she had just been slapped. _Does she truly think that Vegeta and Goku would kill them? _Bulma thought to herself as she stared in shock at ChiChi's retreating figure. Over the past few weeks, Bulma had gotten closer to the two saiyans and had even formed a friendship with them, although Vegeta may never admit it. Since Goku spend the majority of his time in the Kitchen with ChiChi, she got to know the young saiyan and chuckled at his never ending appetite. But she could see that he had a good heart and was very much in with ChiChi, as was ChiChi with Goku. So why did she still have misgivings about telling them their real identities?

Bulma began to walk away from the kitchen, her mind wandering through the memories she had of her old home, and her experiences at the castle. And she came to a startling conclusion that ever since she had started to spend time with Goku and Vegeta, she never once thought about revenge. _I'm changing more than I thought _Bulma chuckled to herself. Bulma walked past Vegeta's room and suddenly smiled as she remembered the day she had spied on him training.

_(flashback)_

_Vegeta's sword danced wildly around him as he charged at his invisible enemy. Bulma could see the intensity in his eyes as he continued to fight his invisible foe. This was the first time Bulma had ever seen Vegeta without his eyes covered since the first day she had met him. The young woman watched the prince in awe, as he did seemingly impossible aerobatics and moved with such speed and skill it took her breath away. Sweat soon began to drop from his temple but he paid no attention to it. He's a formidable fighter thought Bulma thought to herself. Suddenly Vegeta paused his deadly assault and bowed to his imaginary opponent and sheathed his sword. Just as Bulma was about to leave, the prince called out to her._

_"Have you seen enough woman?" asked the Prince turning to her direction. Bulma jumped in surprise, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. He knew I was here the whole time? thought Bulma frantically, her face turning beat red. so much for stealth bulma she thought chiding herself. The Prince smirked at her silence._

_"Do you happen to have a towel in that bundle you have?" inquired Vegeta stepping in Bulma direction. Bulma glanced down at her basket full of towels, forgetting she had them in her hands. _

_"Um yes I do actually…how did you know?" asked Bulma puzzled. _

_"I know everything woman, now give me a towel," said Vegeta. Bulma rolled his eyes at his comment and walked over to the Prince. Instead of handing him the towel, she took the towel and began to wipe his face herself. _

_"Woman, what in Kami's name-"_

_"Shhhh!" said Bulma ignoring Vegeta's protests, "I want to help you Mr. Know-It-All so hush." Vegeta growled in annoyance but stopped struggling away from her touch. Then Vegeta unexpectedly grabbed Bulma's hand and lowered it from his face. Bulma's heart began to race at his touch, her face blushing again. Vegeta pulled her closer to him and raised his hand as if to touch her face but instantly dropped it as he heard the approaching footsteps of Goku. Vegeta bent down and whispered in her ear, "Next time you want to spy on me Woman, try to be more quiet. I heard you half way down the hall." And with that he stepped away from her just as Goku came into view._

_(end flashback)_

Bulma touched her wrist where Vegeta had held her and blushed again. _Vegeta would never hurt me…would he? _thought Bulma to herself. Suddenly Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a stranger's voice.

"Well hello Mariko," said a man's voice. Bulma jumped and looked up to see a young samurai leaning casually against a pillar in the hallway. He wore a red kimono which brought out his raven eyes. His hair stood up in small spikes and he had a curious scar on his right eye. She stared at him in surprise, not even noticing that he was there.

"Um hello my lord," said Bulma awkwardly bowing to the young man. The young samurai walked closer to Bulma. As Bulma studied the young man, there was something about the look in his eyes that unsettled her.

"Um can I help you?" asked Bulma, unconsciously backing away from him. The man smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Mariko. Last time we met, you were still unconscious as I pulled you from the flames," said the young man,"I'm glad to see that you are doing well". Bulma's eyes widened as realization flooded her; This was the man who saved her and Chi Chi, this was Lord Yamcha! Bulma hastily bowed to the ground, embarrassed at not recognizing her savior.

"I apologise Lord Yamcha I... I didn't realize…"

"It's quite alright Mariko," said Yamcha raising Bulma up from her bowing. Yamcha stepped closer to Bulma and softly whispered in her ear,

"I've been watching you for the past few weeks Mariko and I must say that you are simply captivating". Bulma jumped in surprise, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Bulma utterly shocked by what she had just heard. Yamcha smiled with an arrogance that almost reminded her of Vegeta. Almost.

"I want you to be mine Mariko," commanded Yamcha. Bulma stared at the young saiyan as if he had just sprouted another head.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You don't even know me!" screamed Bulma, angry at the audacity of Yamcha. Lord Yamcha smiled again, but this time more menacingly. Bulma sensed a change in him, as his eyes seemed to grow more cold and merciless. Fear slowly began to creep up the young woman's spine.

_Who is he and what happened to the Yamcha that ChiChi told me about? _Bulma thought to herself.

"I don't think you understand me dear. I saved you when you were trapped in the Buruma castle while it was burning to the ground, so now you belong to me," said Yamcha his cold eyes flashing with anger. Bulma bristled with anger at the thought of being "owned" by someone. She was head of the Buruma clan, and she refused to accept this.

"And if I don't comply with your little plan, what then," hissed Bulma glaring at the man in front of her.

"If you do not cooperate my sweet, I will be forced to tell everyone about your little secret…I think Vegeta would love to hear it," said Lord Yamcha with a harsh laugh. Bulma's heart froze as his words reached her ears and she began to imagine what would happen if Yamcha was true to his promise. She would be dead. And Vegeta…she didn't want to think about what Vegeta would do. She couldn't allow this to happen. Her life was on the line, and he knew it.

_ What am I going to do now? _ thought Bulma in fear. Yamcha opened his mouth to say something but he suddenly closed it as he watched someone approach them from down the hall. Bulma turned to see none other than the Prince Vegeta.

"Are you done yet Kakkarott? I haven't got all day you know," growled Vegeta in annoyance as Goku finished up the last of ChiChi's cookies.

_It was bad enough I had to ask for help from him, now I have to wait for him to finish stuffing his face full of cookies! If I wasn't sure that there wasn't anyone else I could go to I would have left a long time ago. There's only so much a saiyan can take… _thought Vegeta to himself.

"Ok I'm done," said Goku grinning and patting his full stomach. Vegeta begrudgingly sat down next to Goku, and waited for him to begin describing.

"So…what did you want me to do again?" asked Goku perplexed. Vegeta's eye twitched as he tried with all his might to surpress his anger.

"Describe…Mariko…to…me" hissed Vegeta, his anger building with each word.

"Oooooh yeah! I remember now! Ok where should I start. Hmm…" Goku looked up pensively.

"WOULD YOU GET ON WITH THIS ALREADY DAMNIT!" screamed Vegeta swinging at Goku with the sheath of his sword. Goku jumped in surprise and scooted a few inches away from the angry Prince.

"Ok ok, sheesh," said Goku, "Well to begin with she has the oddest color hair I've ever seen! It's blue, hah isn't that amazing? Umeno's hair is chestnut brown, which reminds me of chocolate. She's as sweet as chocolate too!" said Goku cheerfully.

"I didn't ask for a description of that harpy kitchen maid Kakkarott!" growled Vegeta.

"Oh right, sorry about that. Umm let's see what else, well she has blue eyes and she's kinda short. Perfect for you Geta!" said Goku teasingly, "Yeah that's pretty much it. She's a beautiful, smart young woman and from what I heard she's not too bad with a sword. Or so Umeno tells me. Is that good enough for you oh mighty prince?" laughed Goku. Vegeta stayed silent as he slowly digested the information Goku had given him. _Blue Hair? That's odd…the only people he had seen with Blue Hair were the people who lived high in the mountains, and even there it is considered rare. Who is Mariko, and how does a supposedly blue haired beauty end up a lowly servant in his father's castle? The only women servants he'd seen were either so poor and misfortunate that their family sold them or they were old widows who could not afford to support themselves any more. What was so different about her? Why is it that can never seem to get her out of my thoughts? _Vegeta thought to himself. But despite his skepticism he couldn't help but imagine the blue hair women whom Goku described to him, and he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to her than he thought. But he didn't know what it was about her that seemed to draw him to her, like a moth to the flame.

_Damn my useless eyes! _ thought Vegeta angrily, lifting his hands to his sightless eyes.

"Vegeta you ok? I didn't surprise you too much did I?" asked Goku as he watched Vegeta put his hands over his eyes. Vegeta tilted his head in Goku's direction.

"I'm fine Kakkarott, now if you don't mind I'm going back to my room. I'm done wasting time out here,"snapped Vegeta rising swiftly from the ground. After standing still to study his surrounding, Vegeta turned to the direction of the castle's courtyard entrance and headed towards it. Goku soon followed after him, making sure Vegeta stayed clear of the numerous columns that lined the corridors of the Royal Castle. Once the pair had entered the castle once again Vegeta paused.

"I don't need your help anymore Kakkarott," said Vegeta in an annoyed voice.

"Oh I know Geta, I was just…um…on my way to check on Umeno," lied Goku. Vegeta didn't respond to Goku's comment, and continued on the corridor when he heard a familiar voice. A voice which belonged to the single person in the whole world he hated with all his heart. Yamcha. The orphan whom his father took in and treated like his own son. The orphan who threatened his ascension to the throne.

Vegeta stiffened as another voice floated past his ears. It was Mariko. Her voice sounded strained and nervous as if she didn't like what Yamcha was saying to her. Although he couldn't make out what they were saying, he had a bad feeling about the conversation. Vegeta, suddenly overwhelmed with an intense desire to protect Mariko, stormed down the corridor where the two were. Goku, confused at what was happening, tagged along besides Vegeta.

"Uh Geta, I don't think its such a good idea for you to go this way…um…cause you know…yamcha is down there and-"

"Don't say that bastards name in my presense,"growled Vegeta as he heard their voices grow nearer. Suddenly the conversation stopped and an uneasy silence hung in the air. Vegeta reached out for Bulma's shoulder and stepped out in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here!" spat Vegeta. Tension began to build between the two men as they stood facing one another. Bulma backed away, frightened to see Vegeta so angry.

"They are always like this," whispered Goku who was standing behind the frightened blue haired maiden. Bulma turned around to face him, surprised by his words.

"Why is that?" asked Bulma as she watched the two men stand in silence, their anger almost sending sparks through the air.

"Because a Pathetic Imposter!" hissed Vegeta answering Bulma's question, clenching his fists at his sides. Yamcha growled at the Prince.

"No, its because _you _are a jealous, arrogant, heartless wretch," spat Yamcha, his eyes flashing with rage. Vegeta took a step forward and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"One more comment like that dog face and I guarantee it will be your last," said Vegeta in a dangerously low voice. (**a/n: yes yes I know, I watch too much inuyasha but I can't help it!) **Yamcha smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"It's hard to attack what you can't see," said Yamcha sarcastically, smiling as Vegeta's face quickly turned into a scowl.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted a voice, interrupting the two bickering saiyans. Everyone looked up to see the imposing figure of Lord Bardock standing in the hallway entrance. His dark grey kimono and his spikey hair made him seem more like a demon than a man. The brightly lit hallway seemed to grow darker as Lord Bardock made his way to the group. Everyone immediately bowed in respect to the King's advisor. All except Vegeta, of course. Bardock twitched in annoyance but said nothing. _He will be taken care of later _Bardock thought smugly to himself. He briefly smiled in his son's direction and turned to Yamcha, who was currently glaring daggers into the Prince of Saiyans. _Good, if he hates the Prince, it will make the task I give to him much easier _Thought Bardock, and then he spoke to Yamcha, ignoring the seething Vegeta.

"I need to speak with you immediately Yamcha, please come with me." Yamcha nodded his head and began to follow Bardock down the hallway. Before Yamcha turned down the corner, Yamcha stopped and called back to Bulma,

"We will finish our conversation another time Lady Mariko." And with that Yamcha disappeared down the corridor. Bulma shuddered in fear and disgust as she thought about having to talk to him again. Even being near him gave her the creeps.

"Woman," said Vegeta spinning around to face Bulma's direction,"You are to stay away from him, you understand?". Bulma managed to say a small yes, her voice still dry from her encounter with her so called rescuer. With that Vegeta stormed passed Bulma, not caring who or what he ran into. Goku watched Vegeta's retreating figure and shook his head.

"We're in for it now Mariko"


	8. Deadly obsession

Hey people! It's K-chan again ! Thanx for all the reviews :sniwf: they were so nice :sniwf: Oh yea and don't worrie guys I'm not giving up on this fic ok? The reason it takes me so log to update is because mai computer has been acting wacky and I have like AP tests to study for --;;. But don't worrie, after this week I promise to update faster and more often kkies? And Ellie, I'll take your advice and wash Vegeta's mouth out with soap so he won't swear as much k?

**Vegeta: **Hey! I resent that remark woman!

**Me: **That's nice Vegeta, but this is mai story so unless you want me to make you walk around in tight pink boxers then I suggest you deal with.

**Vegeta: **Hmph, you may have won this time woman, but next time it won't be so easy:Vegeta stomps away and runs into another tree:

**Me:** Hah poor Geta. Alrighty on with the chappy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yamcha studied the man before him with suspicion, confused as to why he wanted to talk with him so badly. >>_Just what exactly is Bardock up to? He usually doesn't even give me the time of day. Now he called me all the way from the Namek-jin province to speak with him. What could have changed his mind>> _thought Yamcha as he idly ran his hand through his hair.

Bardock stood in silence for a long time, his muscular frame and his dark kimono made him look imposing and dangerous. Finally he spoke,

"I've called you here because I need you to do something important for me" said Bardock taking a step towards Yamcha. The young saiyan unconsciously took a step back, still untrusting of Bardock.

"What exactly do you want me to do Lord Bardock?" asked Yamcha, his voice wavering from fear. Bardock smirked and walked across the room and sat down at the table set up for them. He beckoned Yamcha to sit in the seat in front of him. Once Yamcha had seated himself, Bardock continued,

"You know, we are a lot alike, you and I. We both have a great desire for power and prestige. And we both have a great hatred towards the Prince Vegeta, am I right?" smirked Bardock as he watched a surprised expression flash across Yamcha's face.

"You hate the Prince as well? I never would have thought that the Most Honorable King's advisor would waste his time plotting against the Prince out of hatred…unless there is some deeper desire you want to accomplish," pondered Yamcha. Bardock smirked again, surprised at Yamcha's intuition.

"Why I want what every man in the Three Kingdoms wants; the throne." Yamcha sat back in surprise. >>_Bardock is the second most powerful man in the Three Kingdoms, how could he want more?>> _thought Yamcha enviously.

"And that's why I need you to do something for me," continued Bardock. Yamcha looked up at the Saiyan Lord, deciding whether or not he even wanted to hear Bardocks plan. He finally spoke,

"What is it that you need me to do, Lord Bardock?" asked the young saiyan looking into Bardocks cold eyes. Bardock leaned closer to Yamcha, as if fearing that it would be overheard.

"I want you to kill the Prince"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vegeta continued to storm down the hallway, not caring who or what he knocked over. Rage seemed to radiate off of him as he thundered towards his father's quarters. He wanted answers and he wanted them immediately.

King Vegeta looked up from his chess game as he heard his son burst into his room like a tornado of fury. >>_Now what does he want? >>_thought the King aggravated as he dismissed his servant, who was now his current chess partner. Vegeta approached the center of the room and shouted angrily,

"What in Kami's name is that Dogface Yamcha doing here? How dare you let that weakling inside this Castle!" King Vegeta looked at his raving son puzzled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about boy, I sent Yamcha on a campaign to put down the rebellion in the Namek-jin province right after the destruction of Buruma Castle." said the King, unfazed by his son's angry outbursts. Vegeta turned to his father's direction and growled.

"Well explain to me oh Great and Omnipotent King why I met your Treacherous Advisor leading away Yamcha after he harassed my servant Mariko!" spat the Prince, his face hot with anger. The King's eyebrows arched in surprise.>> _Lord Bardock and Lord Yamcha? What could they be up to? Could the boy's accusations be true? >>_thought the King perplexed. Then he instantly dismissed his son's claims with a shake of his head. >>_Yamcha wouldn't dare disobey my orders! My son is becoming very paranoid just like Bardock claimed he was. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to send him away after all >>_King Vegeta studied his son warily, fearing his reaction. Finally he spoke,

"Listen boy, Bardock warned me you were becoming increasingly paranoid, and now I see what he is talking about. Yamcha would never dare disobey my orders to crush the rebellious Namek-jins. And neither would my most honorable advisor Lord Bardock. For as you know Vegeta, disobedience is _death_," said the King in a low voice which would have struck fear into any man, except Vegeta. The Prince opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it, in an attempt to contain his anger.

"Which is why," continued the King," I am sending you away to a monastery for training. There you will hopefully learn the discipline and manners that you so desperately lack" said the King condescendingly. Vegeta stood in shock, his heart feeling like a dead weight in his chest. >>_Sent away? How dare he send ME away! I'm the Prince of this clan, and this is my castle as well! Besides if he sends me away then that means that I won't get to see…her… >>_Vegeta stopped in mid thought, not wanting to dwell on it any longer.

"You can't possibly be serious old man," hissed the saiyan prince," I've done nothing but inform you of your 'Most Honorable Advisor' blatant disobedience and now you're threatening to throw me out! You have a lot of nerve!" The King glared at his belligerent son and stood up, his golden silk kimono swirling around him.

"No you little brat, YOU have a lot of nerve," shouted the King, his eyes flashing with anger. "I am the King and Omniscient ruler of the Three Kingdoms! People around the world Tremble at the sound of my name! I have more power in my pinky finger than you will ever have in that pathetic body of yours, so if I want to send you off the edge of the earth than SO BE IT! You WILL obey my command or forfeit your right to the throne" shouted the King, his face inches from Vegeta's. Vegeta recoiled, his father's words hitting him like daggers. >>_He wouldn't possibly do that…would he?>> _thought Vegeta angrily. But in the back of Vegeta's mind he knew that his father could, and if provoked, he would without even batting an eye. Vegeta remained silent, knowing that anything he said would only provoke his father further. After a few moments the King continued,

"You will be leaving in three days, so I suggest you ready yourself for the journey ahead. Bardock recommended I send you to the Turtle monk in the Kameshima province. **(a/n: Kameshima turtle island in Japanese! Hah how clever is that?)** He is a good friend of Bardock's so I trust he will treat you well" said the King in a calmer voice as he adjusted the golden crown in his graying hair. Vegeta looked towards the ground and said nothing. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Vegeta finally spoke.

"I will never forgive you for this," with that Vegeta left the room as swiftly as he came.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lord Yamcha almost jumped in surprise as the words Bardock spoke hung heavily in the air.

"You want me to kill the Prince?" asked Yamcha. Bardock nodded with a smirk.

" Well I have to admit that there have been times when I would have loved to beat Vegeta into a bloody pulp, but you must know that I don't like the thought of killing people, even people I hate," said Yamcha shivering involuntarily as the events of the fall of Buruma danced across his memory.

"What if I told you that I could help you win over the servant girl you've been drooling over all this time? Would you kill then Lord Yamcha," said Bardock studying the young saiyan closely. Yamcha's heart leapt at the mention of her very name. >>_Ever since that night in Hakurei, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I use to watch her everyday as she did her chores and was forced to hang around that arrogant prince. I wanted so badly to approach her but I…I couldn't. I soon became so infatuated with her that I needed to get away from the castle before she drove me insane. So I went to Namek-jin province to stop the rebel faction run by a namek named Piccolo. But I had only been there two weeks when Bardock called on me again. And then I ran into her… She's been haunting my every dream, even in my waking moments I long to have her near me. Will this be my chance at finally making her mine? I must take it, I must Kill the Prince>> _thought Yamcha intensely. Bardock waited patiently for the young saiyan's answer, confident that it would be yes. Yamcha suddenly faced Bardock with a coldness in his eyes that he had never seen before.

"Fine Lord Bardock, I will kill the prince for you in exchange for Mariko. But my only concern now is, how?"

"Oh I already have that settled, don't you worry. In three days Vegeta will be on a remote island in the KameShima province and you can do what ever you like to him there and no one will ever know. He should have died on Hakurei but Lord Buruma didn't do his job according to plan. I hope that you will prove better than he," said Lord Bardock in a dark voice. Yamcha quickly nodded, fearing the underlying threat in Lord Bardock's statement.

"Excellent, then you must leave tomorrow. It is crucial that you arrive at the Island before he does, understand?" said Lord Bardock gravely. Yamcha nodded again.

"Good, now here is a map of how to get there. Look at it, memorize it then burn it. No one must know our plans, which means there can be absolutely NO evidence!" said the saiyan as he handed Yamcha the map to get to Kameshima province. Yamcha took the map and studied it intensely. Bardock rose to leave and as he approached the door, he suddenly stopped and turned to Yamcha once more.

"One more thing kid, you cannot be seen by anyone else understand? That stunt you pulled out there will not be tolerated and will only get us killed if they find out our plans. Not even our rank can save us from the capital punishment for plotting against the throne got that?" said Bardock harshly. Yamcha nodded, trying to absorb as much information as possible. The King's Advisor reached for his belt and unhooked the scabbard of his sword and placed it on the table in front of the young saiyan.

"Use this blade to kill him. It's a dokubutsu blade laced with poison from the deadly Egyptian asp. If you can't kill him with strength alone, the poison will" said Bardock darkly. Yamcha took the blade and studied it with awe. And when he looked up Bardock was gone.


	9. The road to Kameshima

Hello people it's K-chan again! I know what you are thinking and no I haven't forgotten this fic, I've just been getting a whole crapload of homework lately and I haven't had time to do anything, argh! It's like all my teachers are trying to cram as much into the last week of school as possible. So since it's been such a long time since I last updated I'm going to make this chapter long k? and I would also like to say thanks to all the people who gave reviews to mai story, they make me feel all nice and bubbly inside . Okie Dokie on with the story!

>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>

Vegeta paced in his room, his rage increasing with each step. It had been two days since the King had announced his banishment to Kameshima, and he still could not come to terms with his father's orders.

_>>How dare he punish me for trying to warn him of his Advisor's treason!>> _Vegeta thought to himself angrily as he remembered his fight with his father. Vegeta stopped pacing the floor and sat down beside his bed. For the last two days he had refused to leave his room and forbade his servants to enter his quarters. He totally isolated himself from the rest of the castle, losing himself in his anger and resentment. The only people he allowed in his presence were Goku and Bulma, and even then he refused to talk.

Vegeta ran his hand through his jet-black hair in frustration and continued to sit in the darkness that he knew so well. Today was the day where he had to decide whether or not to obey his father's command and he still couldn't make up his mind.

The Prince's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the growling of his stomach, reminding him of how little he had eaten in the past few days. He had done nothing but meditate, hoping to find somehow find a way out of the mess he had been put into. But like his sight, it did not come to him overnight, or the next. Vegeta let out a low growl and stood up just in time to hear Bulma enter his room. Vegeta could recognize Bulma's footsteps because they were light and graceful, like a dancer.

The Saiyan Prince turned to the direction of Bulma's footsteps and placed his arms across his chest, wondering why she had come.

"What do you want Woman?" asked Vegeta, slightly annoyed by the young maid's intrusion. Bulma closed the door behind her as she approached the Prince, her blue kimono rustling across the floor. Vegeta's pulse quickened as Bulma's scent reached his nostrils, but he quickly suppressed his emotions.

_>>Only weaklings give in to the temptations of women>> _thought Vegeta >>_and for me weakness is not an option, nothing must stand between me and my vengeance>>_

"Vegeta, I know that you are very angry about the King's orders and I can understand why," said Bulma drawing the brooding Prince out of his thoughts.

"I appreciate the concern woman but I'm perfectly fine, I don't need your sympathy," said the Prince darkly. Bulma frowned at Vegeta's harsh words but continued on.

"Regardless of whether or not you 'need my sympathy' you will need help on your journey. Which is why Goku asked me to accompany you to Kameshima", said Bulma matter-of-factly.

"He what!" asked the surprised Prince, but he was too late. Bulma was already on her way back to her room to pack.

>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>

It had been dark and cold when Bulma first entered Prince Vegeta's room the day when the King ordered Vegeta to Kameshima. Bulma had been doing her daily chores around the castle when Goku came bounding down the hallway towards her. Once the young saiyan had time to catch his breath he told Bulma the news that Vegeta was being send to a remote island named Kameshima in less than three days. Bulma's heart almost stopped as Goku's words echoed in her mind. She immediately went to Vegeta's quarters, and what she found there was a furious Saiyan who was utterly broken by his anger and hurt. Sensing her presence, Vegeta immediately demanded her to leave, but she stubbornly refused. Instead the blue haired maiden sat down besides the young prince, which surprised him. For a few moments the pair sat in silence until suddenly Bulma said, "I'm really sorry Vegeta". Vegeta nodded but said nothing. For the next two days they went through this routine until today when Bulma told Vegeta she would accompany him on his journey to Kameshima.

As she neared her room, the triumphant Bulma smirked as she remembered the look of shock on the Prince's face.

"This might be fun after all," whispered Bulma as she entered her room. And with that she began packing happily.

Goku was humming softly to himself as he headed towards the castle's kitchens.

_>>I can't wait to see what Umeno is cooking for lunch>> _said the young saiyan warrior, his red-orange kimono flaring around him as he continued through the bustling hallways of the Saiyan Castle. Just as Goku was rounding the corner an all too familiar voice called out to him.

"Kakkarott!" yelled a voice from behind Goku. Knowing that there was only one person he knew who called him Kakkarott, the young saiyan turned to see none other than Prince Vegeta. Happy to see Vegeta had finally left his room, he approached his friend with a grin.

"Hey Geta, nice to see that you've finally joined the world of the living," teased Goku.

"Why did you tell that woman that she was to accompany me to Kameshima?" demanded Vegeta, ignoring Goku's good-natured teasing.

"Well since my father wants me to stay here to help him with some political stuff, I thought Mariko could go in my place to help you out on your journey," said Goku cheerfully as he idly scratched the back of his head. Vegeta huffed in frustration.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kakkarott, I don't need your help and I definitely don't need hers!" growled Vegeta angrily," I can take care of myself!".

"Vegeta I wasn't trying to insult you, I just want to help, and so does Mariko. Kameshima isn't going to be like your royal palace Vegeta, your rank will not hold any importance there. People will treat you the same as everyone else, and I'm afraid you've never experienced that before. And you won't be able to move around as freely as you do here because you've never been there before Vegeta, that's why you need Bulma's help to guide you," said Goku sternly, "Plus I think you kind of like her". Goku laughed as Vegeta's face turned 3 shades of red.

"That's ridiculous! I would never fall for any woman, especially not that blue haired harpy," grumbled the Prince turning away from Goku. Goku rolled his eyes at Vegeta's denials but said nothing. Vegeta turned back to the young saiyan.

"Kakkarott I need you to do something for me while I'm gone," said Prince Vegeta, his voice grave.

"Yeah, sure anything you want Vegeta," said Goku, concerned by the seriousness in his friend's voice. Vegeta paused, his face looking deep in thought. Finally vegeta spoke,

"I need you to look after my father while I'm gone. I'm afraid that there are acts of treason going on among our clan. Someone wants to take the throne from my father and I want you to make sure that doesn't happen," said the Prince, avoiding accusing Goku's father outright.

Goku nodded, slightly taken aback by Vegeta's words. >>_Could someone truly be plotting to take the throne? Who would do such a thing?>> _thought Goku to himself as he searched Vegeta's stern face for an answer, but found none.

"I will do my best Vegeta, don't worry," said Goku with a smile of confidence. Vegeta nodded but said nothing. The two saiyans stood in silence as the sounds of the bustling castle swirled around them. Goku finally spoke,

" You know it won't be as bad as you think, at Kameshima I mean. My father sent me there when I was younger, and I know the monk there real well. He's an excellent fighter and teacher, I think you'll like it down there," said Goku cheerfully.

"Hmph, whatever Kakkarott," replied the Prince with disdain. Then the two saiyan's said their farewells and headed in opposite directions.

_>>I wonder what the woman is up to now?>> _Thought Vegeta as he approached his father's chambers,>> _No matter, I'll deal with her later. First I must speak with my Father>> _Vegeta approached his father's door when a familiar voice from inside the room caught his attention. It was Bardock.

>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>

"Vegeta has become a danger and a nuisance to this clan and to this empire, which is why he needs to be sent away, My Lord," said Bardock. King Vegeta nodded solemnly.

"Yes I know that, but he is still my son and heir to the throne! Which is why his banishment will only be temporary. I want him to learn discipline and skills. No harm or shame shall come to him, do you understand? You must make sure he will be perfectly safe in Kameshima, or else," growled the King angrily. Lord Bardock bowed and hid a smirk.>> _If only you knew what I have in store for him at Kameshima>> _Thought Bardock smugly.

"As you wish My Lord, I shall have scouts there immediately to search and patrol the area. No harm shall come to the Prince," said Lord Bardock.

"Excellent! I always knew you to be the most trustworthy Bardock, do not fail me" said the King as he signaled the councilor to rise.

"I will not My Lord, I swear on my honor," replied Lord Bardock. As Lord Bardock turned to exit the room, the doors were suddenly flung open and in walked none other than Prince Vegeta. Bardock leapt back in surprise as Vegeta brushed past him towards the King.

"Father don't listen to that traitor," hissed the Prince, "I know he's plotting against me". The King laughed,

"Bardock has been with you since you were born, why would he do such a thing?" asked the King. Vegeta turned to Bardock's direction and sneered.

"Because he's an honor less samurai who cares of nothing but his own personal greed," spat Vegeta walking closer to the councilor. Bardock slowly backed away.

"Why I have no idea where these accusations are coming from Your Majesty," said the Saiyan advisor looking towards the King for help. King Vegeta rose from his chair, his golden robe rustling across the floor.

"Vegeta that is ENOUGH!" shouted the King, his anger building, "How dare you accuse my Advisor of treason, have you lost your mind?" Vegeta froze and spun around to face his father.

"Have you lost yours? Don't you see? All these years you have let that coward Bardock control you! You're nothing but a puppet for his plans! Open your eyes fath-" his words were cut short by a sharp blow across his face by his father, that sent him sprawling across the tiled floor.

"SILENCE!" spat the King, his voice shaking with anger, "I will hear no more of your nonsense!" The Prince slowly picked himself up off of the floor, rage filling every inch of his being. The king continued,

"I want you out of this castle by midnight. Now leave," said the King as he glared daggers into his son. Vegeta stood still clinching his fists at his sides.

"NOW!" Vegeta slowly turned towards the door and stomped out of the room, nearly taking the door off its hinges as he went. Bardock smirked to himself as he watched the angry Prince leave the room. >>_That's right prince, go to Kameshima where death awaits you>>_

>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>

ChiChi walked into the room to find Bulma packing. The young woman sighed and sat down on the bed as she watched her best friend bustle about the room.

"So you're actually going through with this huh?" asked ChiChi sadly. Bulma nodded smiling.

"Of course Chi, why wouldn't I?"

"Because it could be dangerous!" exclaimed ChiChi. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I think surviving after my whole castle was destroyed I can take on just about anything," said Bulma as she continued to pack away what little things she had.

"I know that Goku's father is insisting that he stay here, but that doesn't mean you have to go as well. I almost lost you in that fire Bulma, I don't want your life to be in danger again" pleaded ChiChi. Bulma stopped what she was doing and hugged ChiChi reassuringly.

"Don't worry nothing will happen ok? I promise," smiled Bulma. ChiChi nodded.

"Well since you're going on this trip, that means you're going to have to tell him," said ChiChi as she pulled away from Bulma's embrace. Bulma sighed and sat down on the bed, her blue hair catching the sunlight streaming from the window across the room.

"Yes I know ChiChi, which is another reason why I must go on this trip with him. I just hope he can forgive my deceit," said Bulma.

"I'm sure he will Bulma, don't you worry. Goku said that although Vegeta is a little rough around the edges, he's soft on the inside," chuckled ChiChi. Bulma laughed heartily.

"Speaking of Goku, I think you're going to have to break the news to him as well chi," said Bulma smirking as she saw the look of fear cross her face.

"Hah I wouldn't worry too much about him though ChiChi. He's happy as long as you feed him," chuckled Bulma. ChiChi rolled her eyes at Bulma's remark and headed towards the door.

"Well since you guys will be leaving soon, I'll cook you guys food for the trip! Have fun at Kameshima kiddo!" said ChiChi as she headed towards the kitchen, silently listing all the things she would make for Bulma's trip to Kameshima.

>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>

Vegeta slammed his fist against the wall in anger as mused over how his father treated him earlier that day.

_>>How dare he! I'm the Prince of the Saiyan clan not some servant he can just slap around! >>_Thought Vegeta angrily as he slammed his fists again and again into the wall. He could feel the anger pulsing in his blood and even his sword began to shake with his rage. Suddenly he felt his sword stir and as he unsheathed it and he could feel the power radiating from it. His hair flickered gold and he felt the sword heat up as it began to glow. Vegeta dropped the sword on the ground, confused at what had just happened.

After a few moments Vegeta retrieved his sword from the ground, and nothing happened. >>_That was odd…what just happened?>> _thought Vegeta perplexed. He returned his sword to its sheath. >>_Well I must have been dreaming. Hmph I don't have time for such nonsense. I must prepare for my journey to that cursed Kameshima >>_Vegeta kneeled down near his bed and began to meditate.

Later on that night, after saying goodbye to all her fellow servants and the tearful ChiChi, Bulma went to the Prince's chambers to tell him that their escorts were ready and it was time to leave.

As she entered the dark room, she found the Prince in his familiar place on the floor meditating. She opened her mouth to speak but was instantly cut off by Vegeta.

"What do you want woman," said Vegeta gruffly, still angry about the incidents earlier that day.

"The escorts are ready Vegeta, its time to leave," said Bulma. Vegeta nodded and rose from the floor, placing his sword in his belt.

"Then let's go," said Vegeta, brushing past Bulma. Bulma took one last glance at Vegeta's room and then turned to follow the Prince.

The sun was beginning to set under the horizon as the pair approached the royal escorts. As Vegeta mounted his horse, he thought back to the day when he and Kakkarott first set off for Hakurei. It was a tradition among the saiyans for every young boy coming of age to go on a journey to train and learn to be a saiyan warrior. Goku had gone to Kameshima before, which is why he was able to accompany the Prince. But it was almost winter and the heavy snows were predicted to hit soon, and many warned the pair about that. But Vegeta refused to postpone his journey. On the day when they had left for the Mountains, multitudes of people had come to see them off and there were celebrations going on long into the night. Everyone was cheering and chanting, but now there was no one to wish him a safe passage.

As Vegeta's horse was connected to Bulma's, he felt a deep sadness that he had never felt before. After a few moments the Prince shrugged off his sadness and held his head high. >>_When I return, I will be the most powerful saiyan __that ever lived! My people will gather in multitudes and dance in the streets for my homecoming. I swear on my honor, I will make my clan proud to call me their Prince!>> _Thought Vegeta as he smirked. Then the Prince and his escorts headed off into the sunset, towards the remote island of Kameshima.


	10. Treason

FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! WOHOOO! Thanx for being patient and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Sorrie it took so long, I've become _extremely _busy with school -.-9. But don't worrie, I'll continue writing no matter how long it takes :-p. Read and enjoy! And don't forget to review!

K-chan

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The thundering of hoofs filled the still air as the small group continued through small villages towards Kameshima. Bulma gave a low sigh as she swayed lazily back and forth with the movements of her horse. It had been nearly three weeks since they left the castle and Bulma was becoming increasingly bored. The young woman yawned and glanced around, watching the villagers bend over to tend their crops. Bulma smiled as she remembered what her village was like…before the Saiyan's came.

The blue-haired woman shook her head and continued to stare ahead, the green country side sprawled before her. The Imperial Escorts that flanked both sides of their group were expressionless and silent for the majority of the trip, and only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. The prince was also unusually silent, which bothered Bulma more.

_Am I the only person alive on this trip? This silence is driving me INSANE!_! Bulma thought to herself as she looked back at the Prince. Vegeta, unaware of Bulma's annoyance, remained silent. He crossed his arms over his chest and immersed himself into deep meditation, preparing himself for the training he would endure once he reached Kameshima. Bulma swiveled around in the saddle, her anger rising. Finally Bulma had decided that she had had enough.

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE TALKING!" Bulma screamed unable to restrain her anger any longer. The Escorts jumped in surprise, one almost falling off of his horse. Vegeta instinctively reached for his sword, but once he realized it was Bulma making the noise he relaxed and scowled at her in annoyance.

"What in Kami's name is your problem woman? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" growled the Prince, letting go of his sword's hilt.

Bulma scowled. "How do expect me to act when no one has talked for 3 weeks straight? You Saiyan's are simply impossible!" Bulma spat, urging her horse forward and pulling the lead to Vegeta's horse with her. Vegeta grabbed the front of his saddle in surprise.

"Calm down woman before you get us both killed!" the Prince exclaimed, his anger rising. Bulma ignored Vegeta and the shouts of surprise from the Royal Guards and she continued to urge her horse faster and faster, enjoying the look of fear that flashed across the Proud Prince's face.

Suddenly the road turned sharply and Bulma found herself headed directly towards a ditch. The escorts called warnings to her, but the blue-haired maiden had lost control over her horse. Bulma instantly found herself airborn and falling fast towards the ground as she and her horse tumbled into a pile of leaves, hooves and legs, dragging Vegeta's horse down along with them. Bulma sprawled down the ditch and landed with a thud, followed by a very angry Saiyan Prince who happened to land head first into a bush. After a few moments Bulma slowly sat upright, her whole body smarting with pain.

"Ugh…that wasn't too good. Thanks a lot horse", Bulma grumbled as she stood up and glanced around. The horses, surprised by the recent tumble, whimpered and got back unto their feet. Bulma bit her lip to hold back a chuckle as she saw a familiar pair of legs sticking out of a nearby bush.

"Woman! What in Kami's name did you do that for?" roared Vegeta, struggling to free himself from the prickly bush he had fallen into. Bulma giggled softly and watched in amusement as the Prince slashed angrily at the bush, leaves flying everywhere.

"I doubt you could have done any better, Your Highness," Bulma spat sarcastically as she limped over to the disheveled Prince and helped him out of the bushes. Vegeta grumbled at Bulma's comment but said nothing.

The pair suddenly froze as they heard the approaching hoof beats of the Royal Escorts. Bulma opened her mouth to alert the men to their whereabouts, but Vegeta hastily pulled her back behind the bush, making a sign for her to remain silent. After circling around the top of the steep ditch, the two escorts sprinted off in opposite directions in search of them. As soon as Bulma heard the sound of their hoof beats fade into the distance, Bulma spun around to Vegeta, looking perplexed.

"What was that for?" Bulma demanded, angrily, "Do you want us to be stuck in the middle of nowhere?"

"I would rather us be here than with my father's so called Escorts…I don't trust them," stated the Prince darkly.

"Why not?" asked Bulma. Vegeta paused for a moment, and then said,

"You wouldn't understand woman, so don't concern yourself with it." Bulma rolled her eyes at the Saiyan Prince's comment, but said nothing. The couple sat in silence until Bulma finally spoke.

"Well, what should we do now?" Bulma sighed as she glanced at her dismal surroundings.

"We continue on towards Kameshima," replied the Prince, matter-of-factly. Bulma turned to him incredulously.

"And just _how_ are we supposed to do that, Your Highness? We don't even know where we are! How can we possibly find our way to Kameshima?" she exclaimed, poking Vegeta's shoulder accusingly.

The prince smirked arrogantly and shook his head.

"Have a little faith in me woman. I've been planning to escape from those guards for a while now, so naturally I've figured out how to get to Kameshima," replied the Prince, as he stood up from behind the bush.

"Since when did you become so smart Your Highness?" Bulma asked skeptically, still poking the Saiyan Prince's shoulder accusingly.

"My intellect far surpasses yours woman, so it shouldn't be of such surprise to you," Vegeta huffed, stepping away from Bulma.

The young woman glared. "Why you…"

"Enough of this! We need to start moving before they come back and find us. Saiyan's are expert hunters, which is why we must be extra careful," stated Vegeta. Bulma scowled lightly.

"Fine if you insist. Let's get back onto the road again," Bulma said, taking the Prince by the hand and leading him out of the ditch. Vegeta glared at her gesture, feeling as if she were treating him as a child, but remained silent. Once they had reached the top, Bulma glanced back down into the steep ditch.

"You know Vegeta," Bulma said, slightly out of breath," We really didn't fall down as far as I thought we had. I wonder why the Royal Escorts didn't see-" Before she could finish, Bulma felt Vegeta quickly shove her out of the way as a sword flashed inches from her face. Bulma shrieked in surprise and hid behind the Prince, cursing herself for not being more alert to her surroundings.

"Surrender My Lord, and no one shall be harmed," ordered the Head Guard, his sword pointed at Vegeta. The Prince glared menacingly.

"You insolent fool! You dare believe for even a second that you could harm me? You are not even worthy to walk on the dirt before me, and you think I will surrender to the likes of _you_?" Vegeta sneered at the guard as he protectively stood in front of Bulma, his words lashing out at the man before him. The guard shifted uneasily.

"My orders are that if you do not cooperate, I must kill you. Forgive me, Your Highness, but you must DIE!" The guard lunged at the blind Prince, his sword held high in the air. Vegeta parried the guard's blow as he quickly kicked his opponent in the abdomen, making him double over in pain. Vegeta glanced back at the woman,cowering behind him.

"Woman, don't just stand there! Go somewhere out of danger! It's impossible for me to win this fight and protect you at the same time," the Prince ordered, sensing the guard standing back to his feet.

Bulma, surprised by Vegeta's sudden, albeit sharp, concern instantly nodded and headed towards the side of the road. Vegeta's hand shot out suddenly and grabbed her arm, slipping a cool, small item into her hand. It felt like metal. Bulma glanced down to see a small blue-silver dagger encrusted with the crest of the Saiyan-Clan.

"So that in case something happens, you can protect yourself," Vegeta said gruffly. Bulma looked at Vegeta in surprise.

"Vegeta…I…"

"Just go," ordered the young saiyan as the guard lunged out and him once again. The two warriors clashed as Bulma dashed over to a nearby tree by the side of the road, silently praying for the brave Prince.

Don't you dare die out here Vegeta, Goku will never forgive me. Bulma looked on worriedly as the two Saiyan warriors continued their battle.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bardock paced his room impatiently, waiting for his men to report back to him. The Saiyan lord finally sat back on the elegant tatami floor in frustration.

What in Kami's name is taking them so long? They should have been back by now… Bardock thought angrily. Unexpectedly, there was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts. Bardock rushed to the door and slid it back expecting to see one of his men. But instead he came face to face with a grinning Goku. Bardock frowned in irritation and stepped away from the door.

"What is it now boy? I don't have time for nonsense." Bardock huffed as he returned to his seat at the table. Goku followed his father into the room, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well, you see, father…I…uh" Goku stalled looking flustered. Bardock narrowed his eyes.

"Spit it out boy, I don't have all day!" Bardock snapped, gulping down another cup of sake.

"I just wanted to know if-"

Abruptly two disgruntled guards burst in the room, one tripping into Goku in the process. Goku looked at his father in confusion. Bardock leapt to his feet as the two men hastily kneeled before him.

"Master!" the two men sputtered in unison. Bardock opened his mouth to rebuke his men but suddenly remembered that Goku still remained in the room.

Bardock turned to his son,

"Leave us boy, I have some things I need to discuss with my men," the Saiyan Lord said as he shot smoldering glares at the two men on the floor. Goku frowned.

"But father, I-"

"We will speak another time, my son, for now leave us." Goku sighed as he took one last look at the men cowering before his father, then he turned to leave, sliding the door closed behind him.

What was that all about? thought Goku, perplexed, as he slowly made his way down the hallway. Just as Goku was about to turn the corner, he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean you lost him?" screamed Bardock as he smashed the hilt of his sword upon the back of the man before him.

"But master it wasn't our fault. We just recently received word from Chimayo that he had lost both the Prince and the slave girl when they fell headlong into a ditch! He is still searching frantically as we speak, My lord," said one of the soldiers.

Goku moved back towards the door, utterly confused by what he was hearing. Huh? The Prince? Could they be talking about Vegeta?

Bardock growled in frustration and kicked the servant aside as he moved to his sear near the table.

"How many times must I tell you _worthless maggots_ that the ushering in of the new regime can only happen with the extinction of the Vegeta blood line. That means the prince must be eliminated, understand?" Bardock glared coldly.

"Hai, Bardock-sama!" said the two men in unison.

"Excellent, now grab more men and go after that weakling Prince. Don't bother returning until you have his HEAD!" Bardock spat angrily as his men rose to leave.

"Hai Bardock-sama"

Bardock took a sip of his warm sake and waved his hand, dismissing them. Goku stood before the door in utter shock as the two men slide back the door to exit. Bardock's men looked at Goku in mild surprise, but simply brushed past him. Goku's eyes remained fixed on his father as shock and anger filled his every being.

"You…You…traitor!" hissed Goku. Bardock calmly continued to sip his sake.

"I was wondering when you would say something after standing in the doorway like a fool. That's right, I am a traitor. A traitor to a weak and feeble regime. A traitor to an incompetent King and a disabled Prince. But don't worry, my son, it will not be so for long," said Bardock, smirking to himself.

"You will never get away with this!" Goku roared, now shaking with anger. Bardock stood and turned to his son.

"The question is, my son, who is going to stop me? The Prince, who is blind and rode away nearly a month ago? The king, who is so worthless that he does not notice his empire, even as it crumbles around him? The guards, who are all under my command? Who can stop me, Goku? No one!" Bardock chuckled darkly as he envisioned his future ascension to the throne. Goku narrowed his eyes at his father in disgust.

"How…How could you father? How could you commit such treason? He is your King! Where is your loyalty? Where is your honor!"

"Hah, honor? Honor means nothing in this world, my son. All the honor in the entire world couldn't save your mother from dying! But power, my son, power is everything!" said Bardock, his voice full of fierce passion. The Saiyan Lord then took a step closer to Goku, his son's face tense with fury.

"I won't let you get away with this father! Vegeta is my friend, and the rightful heir to the throne; I cannot allow you to hurt him! Your treachery ends _NOW_!" Goku quickly unsheathed his sword and swung at the Saiyan Lord, but Bardock was faster and quickly blocked his son's sword and kicked Goku in the chest, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Don't get in my way boy; you may be my son but I will destroy all those who get in my way, including you," Bardock signaled to two of his guards, who had remained hidden within the room, to take Goku away.

"To the dungeon," Bardock stated coldly. Goku struggled furiously against the restraints of the two men, but they were much stronger than he was. As they began dragging him out of the door Goku quickly protested.

"You can't do this! I'm your son!" Goku yelled, still struggling to free himself. Bardock ignored his son's pleas as he watched the three figures disappear down the hallway.

The Saiyan lord then sat back down at his table, deep in thought.

"Soon…" he whispered to himself," Soon the kingdom shall be mine!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The silence on the road was impermeable. Vegeta studied the movements of his opponent, waiting for the moment to strike. The guard stalked around the young Prince, confused as to why Vegeta was not attacking him. He glanced behind him to see the young blue-haired woman huddled under a tree, nervously clutching a dagger.

"Humph, what's the matter my prince? Are your feelings for that woman hindering your ability to fight like a man?" mocked the guard.

Vegeta snorted and lifted his head towards the guard.

"Hah, don't make me laugh. I am an elite saiyan warrior. Only pathetic weaklings have such useless emotions," growled the Prince.

The guard chuckled. "Then attack me, my all powerful Prince," demanded the guard.

Vegeta smirked and raised his sword into the air.

"You are going to wish you never asked that," hissed the Prince.

Before the guard could blink, Vegeta sprinted towards him and began raining blows upon him mercilessly. The guard found himself retreating from the fast and deadly onslaught from the Prince.

How can one so young have so much power? thought the guard, as he frantically parried blow after blow, in shock as Vegeta's deadly blade danced around him. The air around them sang as the two swords clashed again and again, sending sparks flying. Suddenly, when the guard thought he could take no more, Vegeta stopped in midswing, his sword just inches from the guards face. The two warriors stood still as if time had froze. After a moment, Prince Vegeta finally spoke.

"Surrender now and I may allow you to take your own life and save yourself from your shame," the Prince uttered condescendingly.

The guard gazed at the prince and chuckled haughtily.

"My Lord and Prince, so full of pride that you actually believe I will obey orders from you! Don't you see, 'your blindness', you have no power _here_. And soon you won't have any power at all, after Lord Bardock becomes King".

Vegeta's blood ran cold as the words spoken by the guard washed over him. What does he mean "when Bardock becomes King? Vegeta thought, alarmed.

Suddenly Vegeta was overcome with fury as he pictured the traitor Bardock on _his_ throne, ruling _his_ people. Vegeta's hand lashed out almost involuntarily and wrapped around his opponents neck.

"I'm only going to ask you once. What is Bardock planning to do?" growled Vegeta in a dangerously low voice.

The man smirked and whispered,

"Why do you care; you won't be alive to stop him".

"What…did…you…say?" snarled the Prince, his hands suddenly shaking with uncontrollable fury. The guard's eyes began to widen with fear as he saw the enraged saiyan's hair flicker gold with indescribable energy and power.

"What in Kami's name…?" choked the guard in disbelief. Vegeta, overcome with anger, slammed the guard to the ground and raised his sword high above his head, his black kimono swirling around him like the wings of a death angel.

"You shall pay for what you have done. You and all those weaklings who dare betray me! I will have my vengeance, starting with your head!". The guard closed his eyes as Vegeta's sword arched down towards his head. Suddenly there was a shout from behind the Prince.

"Stop! Don't kill him!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. The prince spun around in the direction of the voice.

"Who dares try to stop me!" hissed the Prince, white with anger and irritation.

"Is that the way to talk to your future teacher?" said the voice chuckling. The voice sounded old and wise, but also cheerful.

The old man, coming from down the road, came to stand next the frightened young Bulma, who was still clutching her dagger.

"W-Who are you?" asked Bulma, timidly, studying the man before her. He was old and wore the long orange and saffron robes of a temple monk, his dark brown prayer beads dangling from around his neck. He smiled down at the concerned woman and turned his attention back to the furious Prince, who was now restraining the guard who was attempting to flee.

"I am Sifu Roshi… and I take it that you are Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta VIII," the monk said nonchalantly. Vegeta threw the pleading guard back onto the ground, placing his foot over his throat to keep him still.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip out his throat," barked Vegeta, irritated over being interrupted.

"Vegeta! That is no way to speak to Master Roshi!" Bulma reprimanded.

Master Roshi lifted his hand to silence her.

"You should not kill him, my Prince, because if you do you will never find out what Bardock plans on doing, nor what will happen to your father. Besides, I don't take on MURDERERS as my students," said the monk his voice calm and steady.

"Are you threatening me, old man!" shouted the young Prince, as he menacingly approached Master Roshi, forgetting about the nearly suffocated guard.

Master Roshi smiled.

"Well that depends, my dear Prince, do you _feel _threatened by me?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"Why you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bulma shouted, stepping between Master Roshi and Vegeta. "I'm tired of this arguing, Kami you _saiyans_ are IMPOSSIBLE! Just stop kidding yourself Vegeta! You've never killed anyone before, so why start now?"

Vegeta, surprised by her outburst, remained silent.

She doesn't know …she doesn't know that I ended a life that one frightful day on Hakurei… .

"You are perfectly right, my child. We should head back towards the monastery quickly, before our friends get back," said the Master, as he glanced at the empty spot where the guard had once been. Vegeta, realizing that the guard had escaped, cursed under his breath.

Master Roshi turned back to Bulma.

"Well, my child, let's head back to the monastery; there is much to be done". With that, the monk began heading down the road towards Kameshima.

Bulma glanced at the frustrated Prince.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll go when I'm ready, woman!" Vegeta snapped, as he attached his sword to his belt.

"And when will that be, your Highness?" Bulma snapped back, her anger rising.

"That's none of your concern," answered the Prince, coldly.

"None of my concern? NONE OF MY CONCERN?" Bulma hit Vegeta in the head with the hilt of her dagger out of Frustration, "Don't you get it? _You_ are my concern! I've traveled _Kami_ _knows_ how far from home, put up with sleeping on the hard ground outside with all _sorts_ of nasty bugs, had to bathe in dirty rivers and eat _freezing _cold rice everyday until I forgot what real food tasted like, only to hear '_it is none of your concern_'!. Everyone around you is trying to help you, Vegeta, but you are just…just too pig-headed and stubborn to accept help or even acknowledge it. You want to be alone? Fine, I'm _through_. You can do anything you want; it's none of my concern anymore." Bulma stormed awaytowards the monk.

The young saiyan stood in stunned silence as Bulma's angry footsteps grew more and more faint. After a moment, Vegeta, not knowing what else to do, turned and walked after Bulma and Master Roshi, her angry words reverberating through his head. Little did he know a pair of eyes was watching his every move, waiting for the perfect moment to strike…


	11. The Ultimate Betrayal

Vegeta sat in silence as he studied the various sounds surrounding the monastery. The monastery, unlike his home, was very calm and quiet. It was as if the whole place remained untouched by time but remained in a perpetual state of tranquility. The old man sat before him, his eyes closed in deep meditation. After several moments the man finally spoke.

"Your soul is still at war within itself, Vegeta. You must learn to control your bitterness and anger, for it is your greatest weapon but also your greatest adversary. Only when you master yourself will you obtain the power hidden within."

Vegeta thought on the master's words but said nothing. >>Anger? Bitterness? They have been my closest friends since I could remember…>>

(Flashback) _The smell of fresh rain followed Mariko into the room as she approached the prince with a tray of food. She carefully set the tray in front of the prince, who was currently kneeling on the floor, cleaning his sword. Vegeta paid little attention to the food, but continued to go about cleaning his sword. Mariko sat next to the young Saiyan and watched him curiously. Finally she spoke._

_"Why do you do it? Why do you train so hard?" Vegeta could sense the frown in her voice. The prince's hand stopped moving and he slowly turned towards Mariko, surprised by her question._

_"What do you mean, woman?"_

_"I mean, how can you continue to push yourself nearly to the point of death and exhaustion day after day? You're killing yourself Vegeta. Why?" Vegeta paused and thought on this puzzling question._

_"When your enemy takes away everything that means most to you, you find yourself left with nothing but emptiness and hate. It is hate that drives me to become stronger. During those few periods where I thought myself to be lost in a sea of my own despair, it was hate that got me through. Hate told me when to wake up in the morning, how to eat, how to breathe…I thought I would die from all the hate in my veins…" Vegeta turned away. Mariko softly placed her hand upon Vegeta's shoulder, ignoring his attempts at shrugging it off. _

_"Can't you see that vengeance will only lead to a path of death and destruction? Do you really believe that killing others in acts of vengeance will satisfy your pain and suffering?" Mariko's grasp tightened with her increasing frustration. _

_"Of course I do, woman. What else is left to believe in?" Mariko recoiled away from Vegeta as if she had just been slapped. _

"Then you are truly lost." Mariko said, her voice barely a whisper. She then hastily stood up and left the room, the salt from her tears hanging heavy in the air long after her departure. (end flashback).

Master Roshi stood, his saffron robes rustling against the ground sending the scent of prayer incense into the air.

"I feel that your soul is still on Mt. Hakurei," the old man continued gravely, "reliving the cold and tragic events that took place there. You must bring yourself out of that place of perpetual darkness, my prince, of I fear you will be lost forever…"

Vegeta scowled at the monk's words and leaped up to his feet. "You know nothing about me old man, or the state of my soul! I didn't ask for your philosophical nonsense- I asked for you to make me stronger!" Vegeta spat defensively.

Master Roshi chuckled, "I know much more about you than you think, my young prince. It would behoove you to heed my words. I simply wish to help you, you and your people", said the monk.

"I don't need your help!" Vegeta stated, and then he turned and stalked away from Master Roshi. Roshi gazed back at the angry Saiyan as he stomped away into the courtyard. The old monk shook his head and returned to the temple.

Bulma kneeled before the statue of Buddha, curiously studying the amazing details of the famed idol. She turned around and studied the vast room, where hundreds of monks came to pray and meditate three times a day. Their daily, monotone chants echoed throughout the temple and had soon became a part of her everyday life.

Bulma glanced at the pail and cloth in her hands and sighed. It had been a month since she and Vegeta had first arrived at the Kameshima Monastery. When she had first arrived she was awestruck by the beauty and simplicity of the monastery life. It was so unlike the Saiyan household, with its constant hustle and bustle.

Here at the monastery Bulma had begun to really appreciate the fundamentals of life. Observing the extreme devotion that the monks had to their way of life had made her notice things that she had been taking for granted.

However, the monastery seemed to have the opposite affect on Vegeta. He became more and more distant, secluding himself from everyone…especially her. She rarely saw the prince anymore, and when she did she felt an overwhelming sense of anger and bitterness coming from him. She saw it in the way that he walked, and even heard it in the way he talked. Vegeta concerned himself only with his training and paid her very little attention. As much as Bulma hated to admit it, she missed the conversations with the prince, even if they had usually ended as arguments and conflicts.

For the first time in her life, Bulma found herself alone and without anyone to talk to. She was a woman, and women technically weren't allowed in monasteries, so she wasn't allowed to go near the monks. With Vegeta retreating more and more into himself, Bulma essential had no one to talk to or turn to for comfort. She hated it.

Bulma turned her gaze back to the smiling statue of Buddha. The statue was made of pure gold, standing at 12 ft well above Bulma, its head brushing the ceiling. The sparkling detail of his garments and features were simply breathtaking, and it looked as if at any moment he might spring to life. The golden Buddha's smile vaguely reminded Bulma of the carefree smile often worn by Goku. I wonder how they are doing, Bulma thought to herself, suddenly overwhelmed with nostalgia.

Bulma reluctantly turned her attention to the task at hand: cleaning the floors. As she moved the rag rhythmically up and down the altars, she noticed how old her hands looked. Her once soft and delicate hands were now calloused and worn from her constant labor as a servant. She paused for a moment as she came to the realization that she had changed: emotionally and physically. The Spoiled-Princess-of-Hakurei had totally vanished and left Mariko the Servant-Woman in her place.

Bulma continued studying her hands and it dawned on her that her life would never be the same. She had nothing and no one left except ChiChi, who was miles away. Everything from her past life died in the fire, and she would be forced to live a lie for a long time…maybe even forever. The young woman did not know whether to laugh or cry. So she did both.

After only a few moments of Bulma's breakdown, Master Roshi entered the Temple. Glancing curiously at the crying/laughing woman the monk asked,

"Is everything alright Bulma-Chan?" Bulma froze in mid-sob as a chill ran down her spine.

Vegeta continued to walk down the path through the courtyard, his head still reeling from his past training session. He had become dedicated wholeheartedly to his training; he needed to get stronger and prove to everyone who the prince really was… to show Mariko that he was worth something, to show his father that he was worthy enough to wear the crown of Vegeta-sei.

Vegeta abruptly stopped walking and allowed the smells and sounds of the courtyard wash over him. There was a profound peace here, a peace that Vegeta had never experienced before. This peace gave him the renewed strength to continue with his back-breaking training. He could feel his strength building with each day. Vegeta smirked at this and continued to let his mind wander towards visions of himself becoming the Emperor of the Three Kingdoms. And then there came a voice that made Vegeta stop short.

"Hello, _old friend_". Vegeta paused for a moment as those words hung heavy in the air and then he turned and sneered.

"So you have finally decided to show yourself after all this time. You have been hovering on the edge of my senses for a long time and now you finally have the audacity to face me. I am very surprised that you've managed to get your tail from between your legs long enough to even approach me". The voice behind Vegeta snorted.

"You're always running that big mouth of yours, Vegeta! But can you back it up?"

"What do you want from me Yamcha?" spat Vegeta, annoyed with his games.

"Ahh, what an interesting question. Well, as you know, I've wanted you dead for a long time…" said Yamcha slyly.

"The feeling is mutual," spat the prince coldly.

"Well, Lord Bardock wants you eliminated as well, for you are a great hazard to the success of this kingdom, and so here I am to dispense his will!"

Vegeta laughed. "Oh, so he sent you, the biggest coward in all the Three Kingdoms? I always knew the bastard had a sense of humor."

Yamcha glared and Vegeta and unsheathed his sword.

"Don't you dare make a mockery out of me!" yelled Yamcha, red with fury.

"You have already made a mockery of yourself!" the Prince spat as he whipped out his sword to counter the challenge.

"May the Gods grant you safe passage to Hell, my lord," Yamcha hissed, crouching into his Wolf Fang Fist Fighting Style.

"Don't worry Most Honorable Lord Yamcha, all ten thousand gods and goddesses couldn't stop me from dragging you down right with me!"

Energy crackled in the air as the two swords sprang at one another. The battle had begun…

"How do you know my real name?" Bulma's voice trembled as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The monk smiled slyly.

"There are many things that I know about you, Lady Bulma," the monk stated simply.

"B-But how?" whispered Bulma, on the verge of hysterics. How could he have possibly found out? What will he do to me! Is he a spy for Vegeta? Am I going to DIE? Bulma's thoughts raced around in her head as she began to slowly back away from Master Roshi.

"I believe you have an uncle named Krillin, am I correct?" Bulma's heart fluttered about her ribcage and her mouth went dry with fear and hope. She slowly nodded.

"Well, he was a student of mine, along with Lord Goku…" the monk trailed off. Then there was a rustling in the back of the room and suddenly a figure emerged in the doorway. Bulma leapt up onto her feet and screamed!

"Uncle Krillin!" She ran into the arms of the last remaining member of her Clan.

"It's been so long- I'm so glad you are still alive!" said Krillin, grinning.

Bulma looked in astonishment at the change in her Uncle. His once full head of hair was completely shaved and replaced with the 6 dots of the Shoaling Monk Monastery.

"Uncle…I thought you were dead." whispered Bulma, tears beginning to blur her vision as she remembered that frightful day the Saiyans attacked. Krillin glanced down with a pained look on his face.

"I barely got out alive. If it wasn't for Tien's help I would have died along with the rest of the Buruma Clan. Sadly, I couldn't save him…" Krillin trailed off, his voice becoming choked with emotion. Bulma's tears now began to spill down the side of her face as she remembered how caring and strong her Uncle Tien had been. My Uncle's helped me so much but I didn't realize it until it was too late…at least Krillin has come back to me, perhaps I can start over again . Bulma smiled at her uncle, her eyes glittering with tears, and they both fell into an embrace. Finally, after Bulma was sure that if she shed another tear she would disappear, she pulled away from her long lost uncle.

"Uncle Krillin, there's someone I want you to meet. I think he could use your help." said Bulma, happily, as she wiped away her tears. Krillin nodded cheerfully and signaled Bulma to lead the way. As uncle and niece walked out of the room, Bulma stopped short and turned slightly to glance at Master Roshi, who had walked to the other side of the room to give them privacy.

"Thank you for saving my uncle, Master Roshi. Thank you for everything…" Bulma then continued through the door and towards the garden in search of Vegeta.

The old monk turned and nodded as the pair left the room, but his expression was grave for he suddenly felt a great disturbance in his spirit. He knelt before the statue of Buddha and closed his eyes to meditate but no matter what he did he could not shake the feeling that something was going wrong…very wrong.

Vegeta bared his teeth in anger as hot sweat rolled down his face, the salt stinging his sightless eyes. He could hear Yamcha's labored breathing a couple yards in front of him as the scared Saiyan recovered from the furious attacks of the prince. The scent of sweat and blood hung densely between the two warriors. Every bone, muscle, and ligament seemed to be aflame with pain in Vegeta's body, but the stubborn prince refused to stop until his opponent was destroyed. Unfortunately, Yamcha felt the same way.

"Wolf Fang Strike! Kyaaah!" screamed Yamcha, leaping at Vegeta and swinging his sword around wildly. Vegeta, his arms weak and strained from his last attack, was unable to dodge quickly enough and Yamcha's sword slashed him right across his chest. The prince hollered as he felt the blade tear his flesh and fell to the ground. Yamcha smirked but suddenly felt all his strength sap out of him and he collapsed as well. Vegeta grimaced as he felt his warm blood spill from his wound. The two warriors had been fighting for a long time and the sun had already begun to hang low in the horizon. Vegeta slowly sat up upon his knees, his muscles straining with effort. He faced his opponent and smirked.

"Nice move…too bad it will be your last!" Vegeta suddenly sucked in his breath as he summoned all his strength to deliver a final death blow. Then suddenly a voice beckoned to him, causing the young Saiyan to lose his concentration, and he barely managed to hit the side of Yamcha's face before falling to the ground in sheer exhaustion.

Yamcha looked up to see Bulma, running towards them followed by a man he had never seen before. Instantly, he sat up on his knees, forgetting his injuries. Bulma instantly ran to Vegeta's side, her eyes wide with fear and anger.

"What have you done?" screamed Bulma as she saw Vegeta bleeding profusely.

"Ah, so the mysterious Mariko finally shows her beautiful face. I knew we would meet again, my love," Yamcha said smugly. Bulma looked at the Saiyan in disgust as she tried to bring the wounded prince to his feet.

"Who are you?" demanded Krillin, his eyes hot with anger. Vegeta quickly shrugged away Bulma's helping hand, determined to stand on his own.

"Stay out of this woman. This is my fight, not yours!" Vegeta snapped, irritated that he still had not defeated Yamcha. Bulma opened her mouth to spit back a retort when Yamcha cut her off.

"But it is she who should be fighting with you as well, my blind prince," Yamcha sneered as he slowly rose to his feet as well. All heads turned to Yamcha in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Scarface, this fight is between you and me! Don't you try to bring the woman into this," yelled Vegeta, stepping in front of Bulma protectively.

"Ahh, not quite. See, she was already part of this issue before I was. Why don't you tell him the truth, Mariko," Yamcha said slyly, knowing that he had hit a nerve. Bulma stared back at the man before her in confusion until realization hit her with a sickening blow. No! He wants me to tell Vegeta that I'm from the Buruma clan…What do I do? . Bulma's heart began to race as fear crept into her body like ice cold fire.

"I…I…" Bulma's mouth went dry. Yamcha's smirk grew wider as he saw the fear glittering in the young woman's eyes. Vegeta turned to Bulma in bewilderment.

"What is he talking about, woman?" Vegeta demanded hotly. Krillin looked back and forth between Yamcha and Bulma, utter confusion plastered on his face.

"Bulma, why did he just call you Mariko?" Krillin asked hesitantly. Bulma's heart stopped as she watched her Uncle form those destructive words. No! I didn't want it to end like this…Why did it have to end now? . Vegeta turned sharply in the direction of this new voice.

"What is going on here?" ordered the prince, his anger mounting. Krillin and Bulma both opened their mouth to explain but Yamcha once again beat them to it.

"Ahh, aren't you a smart little wench! Hiding your real name from me and giving me an alias! I would say I wish I had never saved a lying traitor like you, but the look on Vegeta's face makes everything worth while. I couldn't have done it better myself, darling. So go ahead, Bulma! Tell him who you really are!" Yamcha shouted, his voice rising with every sentence.

Bulma finally spoke. "Stop it! Just stop it! That's enough…" her voice cracked as her eyes swelled with tears.

"Tell him! Tell him how you betrayed him and tricked him into believing that you were just another harmless servant girl when in reality you were a traitor in disguise! You are the Daughter of Lord Buruma of the Buruma Clan!" Yamcha smirked as he watched the range of emotions fly across the proud prince's face.

"No!" screamed Bulma, her face streaming with tears.

"Your father tried to kill Vegeta, but only managed to blind him. So you showed up here to finish the job! To think that the proud prince of all Saiyans was harboring the enemy all this time."

Then suddenly all the air had been sucked away and Vegeta couldn't breathe. It seemed as if time itself had stopped and the prince was stuck in limbo. Yamcha's words shot through his heart like a million shards of glass, cutting and destroying everything in its path. He heard voices but Yamcha's words kept repeating themselves: _"…Daughter of Buruma clan…"_

Pain and fury overwhelmed Vegeta and he gasped for air as memories with Bulma danced across his consciousness. No…No…NO! Vegeta could not bring himself to believe the horrible words his long sworn enemy had spoken. But he could not bring himself to forget those words, for those words were engraved onto his mind forever. No…No…No! _"Daughter of Buruma…finish the job…Bulma…Daughter of the Buruma Clan…finish the job…" _

"NOOO!" Vegeta screamed as he felt an overwhelming rage and power take over him. The sky began to darken with black storm clouds. Lightening crackled across the sky. Vegeta's hair flickered bright gold as he felt himself taken over by this uncontrollable raw power. All he heard was a woman's shrill scream and then his world went silent.


End file.
